JayPac: Yukiyukite
by Jayjet777
Summary: In an alternate universe where the 74th National Sensha-do tournament takes a very dark turn, where live ammo and even aircraft and troops can be used, Jaypac High partners with Ooarai Girls Academy to fight in the Tournament. How will these two schools fight to survive the deadly onslaught of tank-on-tank warfare, when past memories haunt them.
1. Rescue Op

_Gerald R. Ford, Hangar #4_

A lone M4A3E2(W)76 assault tank with the word "Fury" on the barrel parked by the side of the hangar, which was the operations center for Unit 5 of the Boys Freedom Force. This force was made of of boys based around the world, trained to be the best of the best in rescue and recovery ops, behind hostile lines. The crew of the tank dismounted and headed inside the building.

The team leader was Jay, a 6'2" African American with a long history in military combat. A sensha-do prodigy and skilled shot. His gunner, a close friend and vice captain of the schools sensha-do team, Pascal. A 6'0" brit with an excellent and elegant touch with the gun. The loader, a native west coast, was Cody. Another excellent shooter but very quick with reload. The Driver and bow gunner, twins roughly the same height, same build, but one was a skilled machine gunner and the other a hell of a driver. Riding on the engine deck was another friend of Jay's. Peterson, a skilled rifleman. The boys got their equipment ready, since this was going to be a "weapons free" mission, the got bullet-proof vests and their own firearms ready.

"You guys see the sensha-do match last night?" Jay asked, while putting on his vest.

"Yeah, who knew that katyusha launchers could be so effective?" Peterson asked. Everyone looked at each other and and simultaneously said "The russians."

"Speaking of which, command just assigned us their latest R and R mission." Pascal said, walking toward a blackhawk helicopter with their school flag painted on the tail.

"That's right. We've been tasked with the rescue of two girls of Kuromorimine High. Maho and Miho Nishizumi themselves." Jay said, with a smug grin.

" _The_ Nishizumi sisters?" Cody asked in disbelief.

"The aces of Kuro. That's right. Our covert agent Kenji, who we will also be recovering says that they are being held in a prison camp about an hour flying time away from here. Official orders say 'to use any and every means necessary to rescue the girls. Priority 1.'" The boys were stunned, this was their first official priority one rescue op.

"Hell, we may even be hailed as heroes after this." Caleb said, donning his flight suit. The boys nodded, donning there assault gear as well. They boarded the helicopter and a tug pulled it out of the hangar. The boys were silent as the helo began to start up. The turboshaft engines spooled up before the rotor blades began spinning and soon became a deafening roar. A ground crew member signaled Caleb and Courtney, the helicopter pilots, to take off. The rpm of the blades increased to maximum and the helicopter lurched off the ground. The occupants saw their home, the lights from the carrier drift away from them dimming in the distance, in exchange for the lights of Japan off to the west.

 _Pravda Prison Camp_

The helicopter flew low over the snow covered forest before finally pitching up and descending to let the rescue team out.

"Alright boys, you know the objectives, we'll do a quick recap once we find a good vantage point!" Jay shouted. "Move, move! Lets go!" one by one, the team all disembarked the helo, and Jay gave the signal to take off. "Freebird, you remember the waiting point?" Jay said into a radio.

"Anywhere within 5 minutes of the rendezvous point." Caleb's voice crackled in. The noise of the helicopter soon faded into silence as the boys trudged their way to a bit of underbrush with a good vantage point of the camp.

"You guys got your silencers?" Jay asked. They all responded by showing their pistols. "Good." Jay pulled his pistol, an Uzi.

"So, what's the plan?" Pascal asked, holding his Makarov.

"Well, the plan is for Cody and Pete to meet Kenji by the building he's guarding. His intel also stated that the objectives are in the building right across from his. These guards are also, very screwed in the head, to the point of...well…" It was hard for Jay to even imagine what goes on in this camp. From kenji's daily reports i seemed to be pretty bad. Ever since Kuromorimine lost to Pravda they didn't hold anything back.

 _ **Three days ago….**_

"Jay, I don't think i can take much more of this...its too..its too much!" Kenji's voice came in through the Video chat.

"Dont you lose your shit on me Kenji. Just wait a about a week." Jay said.

"You dont understand guys, they are literally killing girls here!" He said, on the verge of tears. "I had….i had too..." He started crying. Then he picked up the camera and took it into one of the cells. "Look!" Jay was speechless. He literally had to step away from the computer he was using. He rushed to a bathroom and threw up.

"What...the actual...shit…" He said, wheezing after he had let it out. He came back and saw that the video feed was gone, but he had left a message saying 'have to go _Greet_ our new inmates.' Jay was now worried. The image of a girl that was hung surrounded by more bodies was burned into his head. That night he made a call to the higher up literally begging for the recovery mission to be moved up.

"We'll see." Was the response before he hung up.

 _ **Present time…**_

"Alright, Kenji is waiting outside the building, Pascal and I will go for the objectives." Jay said, pulling a pack of earpieces out of his supply bag.

"Are those?"

"Just like i promised. We get a P1 rescue, I got us earpieces. Make sure you use them wisely." Jay said. They all nodded and got ready to move. Two guards were standing by the entrance. The boys split up and made a wide circle to stay out of their sights. Jay pulled out his knife and snuck up to the left guard. Cody did the same. THe two made eye contact and Jay counted down with his fingers. Then they simultaneously took out the guards, pulling them away from the entry point and shoving their face into the snow before literally stabbing him in the back, right where the heart was and leaving it there until he stopped moving.

"He's gone. Let's move." Jay said. The group split up and headed into the the camp. They had buried the bodies in the snow. They moved undetected through the camp, ducking behind buildings and into gaps.

"300 more meters to go buddy." Jay said quietly. Pascal nodded. They bolted and saw kenji standing outside, but he didn't see them.

"This is it, sounds like something is going down inside though…." Pascal said.

"Jay, come in...we just saw 3 guys head into the building." Cody said. Luckily the earpieces were working, and right as he said that, he could hear the terrified screams of girls coming from the building. He could hear the guys laughing and speaking Japanese.

"Jay lets go." Pascal said. Jay counted down in his head before moving in through the open door. He pulled out his pistol. He clicked the safety off and stood up. They both caught a waft of putrid smells and nearly stumbled back. They continued forward and soon got visual confirmation of the objectives.

"I have visual, getting ready to kill captors." Jay whispered. He walked into the area, gun pointed. "Hello there." The captors turned and were surprised to see two boys in full winter assault camouflage, pointing pistols at them.

"Nice toys, boys and good costumes as well. You came just in time, we were about to teach these girls a lesson…" That last part came out a little weird, that's when Jay caught a glimpse of them, fully uncovered and beat up. Jay's expression turned from anger to fury and he opened fire on the person.

The other guys reached for their guns but were quickly dealt with by Pascal.

"This guy is still alive." Pascal said, shooting the guy Jay shot up in the head. "Very sloppy, even for you." He said, taking off his pack. Jay didn't listen. He carefully covered one of them, who was passed out and bleeding. The other one who was still conscious had a blank stare in her eyes.

"Its ok miss, we're here to help."Pascal said, putting a blanket around her. Jay was already on his way out.

"Lets go Pacman...I've had enough of this place…" Jay said in a deep and brooding tone. Pascal took the other girls hand, leading her out of the building. As Jay was carrying the girl, he began to start crying. He couldn't believe what he had just seen. His tears hit the snowy ground, and he trudged out of the camp, undetected. Just as he stepped off the grounds, sirens rang.

"Jay let's move!" Pascal shouted. Jay instinctively ran towards the forest. He could hear the helicopter landing, he was almost there.

"Get on Quick!" Courtney shouted. Jay climbed on, and placed the girl next to him. Pascal and the other girl, climbed on quickly, followed by Kenji, Cody and Peterson.

"Everyone is here! Take off now!" Jay ordered, almost in a panic. The Helicopter lifted off, taking some small arms fire from some pursuing men shooting at the Helicopter. Jay got on the door gun and mowed down the men shooting at them. Once they were cleared of the airspace, they all got relaxed. _What the hell did we just do?_ Echoed throughout His thoughts.


	2. Getting Ready

_**One year Later…**_

 _Gerald R. Ford Sensha-do Training grounds…_

"Hit that right Court!" Jay felt the Hellcat lurch as it turned hard to the right. He grabbed the turret rotation mechanism to make sure it didn't turn the turret by itself. "Come on!"

"1-1, Target 800 yards front!" He heard in his helmet radio.

"Roger 1-2, I see it!" He balled his fist up and showed it to his loader, caleb. He slammed a shell into the breach.

"UP!"

"Round away!" Jay fired while the tank was still moving. The shell sailed through the air at high speed before hitting the target, a dummy tank, square on. "Stop the tank!" The Hellcat lurched forward and skidded to a stop. An M24 stopped next to the tank destroyer. Peterson was standing on the cupola, looking at Jay.

"Nice shot man!" He shouted.

"Thanks, you know i've been practicing." Jay said. Then the sound of 20 and 30mm cannons cracked through the air before the sight of 2 He-219's flew over, jinking.

"Good gun run, but next time do it faster, no more than 8 seconds over the target area." Jay said into the radio.

"Owl 1 copies." He heard.

"Owl 2 copies, we'll be quick." The two white planes flew overhead before heading back to the airfield.

"All right, all units let's call it a day." He got replies confirming. "Take us to the Tank Hangar." Courtney replied by turning the tank in the direction of the storage building, an old Airship hangar, which was affectionately given the nickname of the "Tank hangar."

One by one the tanks rolled into the hangar. First scout team, led by Jay in his M18, consisted of mostly M24 Chaffee light tanks. Next to roll in was sniper team, led by cody. This team consisted of cody's Panther II tank, and a mix of M10 and M36 tank destroyers. The last team in was Shield team, led by Pascal. This team consists of the IS-3, T29, T34 and M26 Pershings. Jay watched as each tank parked in its designated area, and just as soon as the roaring and clinking of treads had filled the air, it was replaced by the murmurs of the tankers as they left. Jay was walking up and down the rows of tanks, making sure they were all there and walking around to see if there were any tell-tale signs of fatigue.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" A voice said nearby. Jay, who was sitting on top of a Pershing's engine deck looked down and saw his old B.F.F squad.

"We brought you some food." Pascal said, holding a bag of what looked like teriyaki.

"Thanks, i could really use it." Jay said, hopping down from the tank to gladly take the food. They made their way to a table in a corner of the tank hangar, and decided to sit down and eat.

"So, any improvement we can make to the practice?" Jay asked before taking a bite of his seafood Yakisoba meal. The group all looked at each other and shook their head. "Well, i guess it would be shooting on the move for me." Cody said.

"You said you didn't want to learn how to shoot on the move. Even after i offered to teach you!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you are in a tank _destroyer_ , not a medium tank." Cody said.

"Says the Panther commander." Pascal muttered. Jay chuckled, knowing what he meant. Surprisingly the Panther was a little heavier than the Russian heavy.

"Oh really? Well do you carry a freakin Tiger II cannon on your tank? I didn't think so." Cody said, obviously annoyed about that fact. Jay and Kenji snickered.

"Ok you two, anyway. Whats the status with your tanks. They running well?" Jay asked.

"Im surprised the Panthers transmission hasn't blown out." Pascal said, before receiving a blow to the arm. "OW!" He rubbed his arm. Jay separated the two.

"Ok, let's not have the things get explosive in here, ok? Team bonding." Jay said. They both decided it wasn't worth fighting over facts.

"So, what about our request for a partnership?" Jay asked. They all smiled and looked at Jay. "What's with the smiles? Did we get it or not?" Kenji handed an unopened letter with the Japanese national Sensha-do Federation logo on the stamp. Jay gasped, and started shaking.

"Well, open it!" Jay slowly opened the letter. Luckily, he had been studying Japanese language and was quite fluent. He pulled the letter out and read it aloud.

"Dear JayPac Sensha-do Team Captain,

It is with my deepest pleasure that i welcome you to partner with a school for the upcoming 74th National Sensha-do tournament. We will...uh...huh?" Jay came to a part where the letter was a little bit illegible, but he continued to read parts he could. "We will be expecting your team in Japan for an official meeting with the team captain of the partner school within the next week. Signed Takeshi Kitano?" Jay was confused, he heard about Kitano, especially with his appearance in _Battle Royale_.

"Well, I didn't know Kitano was a fan of Sensha-do." Pascal said, also surprised.

"Enough to become the president of the National federation in Japan." Kenji added.

"Well, i hate to be a downer, but remember this is the same federation where we had to.. _ahem_..rescue those girls from." Peterson stated. The group went silent, remembering the that day. How could they forget, it was permanently burned into their minds.

 _ **About a year ago….**_

The Blackhawk soared over the skies of the Japan, heading for the rendezvous point. Jay was slouched in the back, thinking about his life decisions. When suddenly there was a scream. Everyone in the helicopter was snapped into attention. Even the Helicopter seemed to snap into attention and it was shook slightly when caleb and courtney gripped the controls tighter.

"Please! I didn't do anything! Don't Hurt me!" The girl who was knocked out had woken up, and when she saw Kenji, she screamed. She kicked Kenji in the face, hard.

"OWW!" He reeled back, gripping his nose. "SON OF GUN! MY NOSE!" He was dripping blood, and Peterson pulled a packet of tissue and gave Miho a stern look.

"We save your lives and this is how you thank us?! You…!"

"Peterson, knock it off!" Jay said before turning to Miho, who was crying. Jay placed a hand on her shoulder, and was shocked to feel that she was shaking so hard. _Woah…_ She looked at him with eyes that could only be described as hurt, or tortured.

"Who-who are you guys?" She asked, panic-like.

"Calm down, Its ok. No one's gonna hurt you." He said, giving a cold look in petersons cody's general direction. "We're part of the 5th Unit of the Boys Freedom Force, or BFF for short. Im Jay, the leader of this unit." Jay said.

"Im Pascal, second in command."

"Im peterson, the rifleman."

"Cody, the assassin."

"And the one you kicked in the schnauz is our Covert Agent, Kenji." Jay said. "Might wanna apologize, but take your time. I know It's a lot to take in." He had forgotten that his hand was on her shoulder, and noticed that she wasn't shaking as much.

"So, can you tell me our name?"

 _ **Present day…**_

"Yeah...I know….But the bright side is, we got the partnership and the ship has changed course and headed for Japan!" Jay said, cheerfully.

"At least then you'll get a chance with someone, knowing your track record Jay." Kenji sneered. The boys all laughed, except for Jay of course. He sighed and tried to change the subject.

"Anyway, the rules state that well be able to bring 15 of our tanks into combat. So, here's what i propose. All the team leaders along with their team of choice get to come along,while the others stay on the GRF as stand-by." Jay explained.

"So that means that I'll take Kenji and D-ray of course. Then two other Pershings." Pascal said.

"Easy for me, that's just two wolverines and two Jacksons. And i'm guessing you're gonna bring four Chaffee's Jay?" Cody stated.

"Correct. Also the aerial units will be stationed here, but we will be able to call them in if necessary. We meet here in two day time. The letter stated that a representative from the JSDF will come aboard to discuss about the movement of tanks and our supplies." Jay said. They agreed and decided to call it a night. Jay was the last one to leave that night. As he was leaving he recalled what they had said about his inability to find that special someone.

 _Can't get a girl my left ammo rack...i'll show them...but maybe not at the moment..._

 _ **Two days later…**_

Jay and the teams of choice were standing outside the tank hangar, in front of their respective tanks. They were all at attention waiting for the representative, who was supposed to arrive via helicopter at any moment.

"Jay, i thought you said, that he was supposed to be here by now." Caleb said quietly.

"I know, maybe he's late." Jay said. Just as he said that the sound of rotor blades filled the air as a JSDF Kawasaki helicopter circled around the tank hangar before landing about a fifty yards in front of the boys. A woman in a JSDF Officer's uniform walked towards the boys.

"Woah...i thought that the representative was a guy" Pascal said whispered to one of his crew. The woman stopped about 20 feet from the group of boys.

"Who are the commander and vice commander of this team?" She asked, in Japanese of course. Jay and Pascal stepped forward, before stopping and saluting them.

"Well, you boys have quite a team. It's gonna take a few days to off load these tanks onto the school carrier you will be assigned to. Oh, where are my manners, I'm Ami Chino!" she said, cheerfully.

"I'm Jay, the Commander of this Sensha-do team." Jay said.

"I'm Pascal, vice-commander of this team." Pascal said. After a long and very specific talk with Ami about the measurements and weight of the tanks, she boarded her helicopter and departed the carrier.

"She may be an adult, but she's quite the looker, isn't she?" Pascal said, later that day in the tank hangar after the debrief of practice.

"Yeah..yeah she is." Jay said, looking out at the selected tanks. "Do you think it's gonna be like the match we saw against kuromorimine and Pravda?" He asked.

"What? No! At least I hope not." Pascal said, remembering what they saw on their last mission. "It's going to be just fine Jay. If our lives are on the line, I wouldn't fight alongside anyone else. War Daddy."

"I told you my callsign isn't 'War Daddy'" Jay said. "Now get some rest, we meet up with the the rest of the team tomorrow about the airlift operations. We move onto our partners carrier in 36 hours." Jay said.

"Yes sir!" Pascal said.

Jay got to his dorm room and flopped onto the couch, and got ready to eat. He cooked some fried chicken for himself as well as a salad and called it a good day. As he was eating it dawned upon him that he always ate this meal before either an important meetup or battle. _Tradition is tradition._ Jay thought and continued to eat.

That night Jay saw something in his dream, something that haunted him to this day. It was a battle, it looked like it was all going great. He rode atop his hellcat and his scout units were close behind. Then one by one they were taken out by from long range. From where he didn't know. He saw a tank, a Panther turning its turret towards his tank. He ordered a shell to be loaded, but noticed it was JayPac.

"Friendly fire! Friendly Fire!" Echoed in his head. "Jay lookout!" He turned around just in time to see a shell fly right at him...


	3. Reunion

_Gerald R. Ford_

Jay shot up out of his bed, gasping. He quickly felt his body to make sure no limbs were missing. He sighed a breath of relief realizing it was a dream. After calming down and drinking some water, he checked his phone to see what time it was.

 _SIx in the morning huh? Well, we aren't due to the airfield for another 4 hours._ He thought. He got up and started to pack. He knew they would receive a school uniform once they got aboard the their partner's ship, but he decided to pack some downtime clothes. Once he packed his clothes, he looked over at his gun. The Uzi he had used on his last mission, he looked away and closed up his suitcase. He then looked out his window, which overlooked the Airfield, to see the line of JayPac Airlift C-17's and saw the tanks starting to be loaded onto them.

"Ok Jay...new day, new friends…" he said out loud to himself. He sighed and sat down, thinking back to the mission.

 _ **One year ago…**_

Jay was busy trying to comfort Miho, and the more he talked to her, the more she began to calm down.

"My name is M-Miho...Miho Nishizumi…" She said, a little shaky. Jay gave her a smile.

"Good, now what school do you attend?"

"Kuromorimine High school." And so on and so forth. Soon she became silent and looked out the window for the remainder of the flight. The lights of Japan were disappearing for the endless black of the ocean.

"Alright boys, we're nearing the rendezvous point!" Courtney shouted. The helicopter banked hard to the right. Jay looked out the window and saw the school carrier, the _Graff Zeppelin_. He was shock by how big it was, almost as big as the GRF.

"I can't find the LZ!" He shouted to Jay.

"Well don't look at me! I'm not the one flying the damn thing!" Jay shouted. Caleb tapped his shoulder and pointed at a area that was illuminated by lights.

"Prep for Landing!" Jay held Miho so that she wouldn't shift around, knowing how rough the boys landed the helicopter. Pascal did the same with Maho.

"Ready in the Back!" The pilots put the Helicopter into a nose-high attitude to reduce the speed and forward motion, and they did this very aggressively, almost like they were wrestling for control of the helicopter. The helicopters forward motion diminished and the helicopter spun slightly as it descended down on the designated landing zone. Before he opened the door, he handed something to Miho, a golden airplane pin.

"What's this for?" She asked.

"Just a little something to remember me by." He said as he opened the door as the helicopter descended to get some air flowing through the now hot cabin. The Helicopter landed and the the crew was immediately met by men dressed in SS uniforms.

"We thank you boys for bringing them back." One person said as another escorted Miho and Maho from the LZ.

"It's just what we do. Even if we have blood on our hands now…" Jay said. "But, nonetheless, We did what we had to do." But just as he boarded the aircraft he looked back and locked eyes with Miho for a brief second, and they smiled at each other. He shut the door and, Jay boarded the helicopter and the crew flew back to the Gerald R. Ford. Soon after that mission he and his entire crew unanimously decided to dissolve their unit of the BFF and Put all their effort into Sensha-do.

 _ **Present day**_

Jay had some tears falling from his cheek, he never knew what did become of Miho after they returned. _I hope she's ok…_ He thought. A knock came on his door, and Jay quickly wiped his face and put on nice smile before answering the door.

"Hey Bud, just came to tell ya our flight leaves at 14:30 now." Pascal said, once the door opened.

"What? But They already delayed it till one!" Jay exclaimed, he was kinda pissed at that. The JayPac SATS (Student Air Transportation Service) was usually on top of this kind of thing, especially since both Jay and Pascal were flight crews for it.

"Well luckily, our privileges give us access to this type of stuff." Pascal said, pulling out some papers of the itinerary.

"Aircraft is the Embraer E-195, flight delayed due to...weather?" Jay asked, confused. He had checked the weather and saw that the weather should be perfect for the entire week. Then it hit him that they were in the Pacific Ocean and weather can change on a dime.

"Now that i look at it, looks like we have a bit of a rain squall coming in. Wait, if that's the case then that means…"

"None of the cargo jets have left, that's correct." Pascal finished. "I'm afraid they changed their flight schedules as well. They won't deliver the tanks until we get to Ooarai."

"Ooarai? Like the city?" Jay asked.

"Well, it's the name of our partners school, did you actually forget? It's Ooarai Girls Academy." Pascal said.

"Well, i'm all packed, and i take it you are too." Jay said. Pascal nodded. "Alright then, come on in, it'll be awhile." He came inside and dragged his luggage in. Jay tossed him a can of soda.

"Ah, thanks. So, what's been happening with you lately?" Pascal asked.

"You know, ever since I found out about our partnership with this school, I've just been thinking about our last mission." Jay said, solemnly. Especially since Kenji brought up that point about being in the league that allows taking prisoners…"

"You're right, and i honestly wonder what that's about." Pascal said.

"Yeah..but anyway, what's up with you? Hows your bro doing?" Jay asked, changing the subject.

"Ah, well you see, remember one of those girls that we rescued?" He asked.

"Yeah, is she alright?" Jay asked now worried.

"Yeah, she's actually doing well...better than she was when we met her. The point is that my brother and her are dating!" Pascal said, beaming with delight.

"That's….great! Jeez, I wonder how he sweet-talked her into that relationship." Jay said, remembering that his brother was a bit goofy.

"Ah, he's also a Konigstiger (Tiger II) commander for their school sensha-do team, which I believe is why we're being allowed to participate in this tournament." Pascal explained. JAy nodded in agreement.

"You know, I did some research on this school and I heard that they don't have a very strong sensha-do team. In fact, they didn't really have one until now." Pascal said.

"Well, at the very east we'll be able to make some friends outta this." Jay said, a bit chirpy.

"And, just maybe, you'll find that _special someone_. Not that your luck will change any." Pascal said, before being swiftly punched in the arm. "Haha, don't get mad cause i'm the suave one." Jay responded with a "mhm" and went back to get something out of his room. He came back out with the Uzi and a few clips of ammo he had bought from an online sight.

"You're not gonna shoot me, are you?" Pascal asked, reaching behind his back. "Cause you're not the only one who brought his gun.."

"I'm only bringing this in the event we might need it. Self-defense bud." Jay said, in a calm voice. "Besides, I have no reason to kill ya. I couldn't bring myself to shoot my best friend." They both smiled and and then broke out in laughter.

 _ **Several Hours Later….**_

The departure terminal at the airport was bustling with people getting on flights. To places they need to go. JayPac's airport served as a mid way stopping point for long trans-pacific flights that used smaller airliners like the 737 and A320. JayPac's own SATS jets also shared the terminal with the other flights, which is where most of the revenue comes from for the operation of the carrier.

"Well, our flights finally boarding." Jay said, standing in line waiting to board. The door opened and they boys, all carrying s carry on walked out to the jet, which they had to board via the door stairs.

"Welcome aboard" The pilots said. The pilots of the SATS usually were teens, but this time they were adults. The boys began to stow their bags and take their seats. Jay chose a window seat near the engine, so he could look out and see the ocean below. He looked out to see a Delta Boeing 757 parked on the side he was sitting on. Pascal chose the seat behind him and soon, he was asleep. Jay remained awake until after take off when he gently fell asleep.

After about a 90 minute flight, everyone who was asleep on the aircraft woke up from the rough landing.

"Boys, welcome aboard the Ooarai school ship _Zuikaku_ , We hope you enjoyed the flight and see you soon." The flight attendant said and the aircraft rolled to a stop. As soon as the aircraft came to a stop and the engines were shut off, the boarding door opened and a little girl with twintails walked to the middle of the aisle. She was escorted by a taller person with glasses and another girl.

"Alright everyone, welcome to our school. I am the Student body president Anzu Kadotani. Which one of you is your Sensha-do team Commander?" She asked. Jay went to stand up, and bumped his head on the low ceiling.

"Ow...I am, Ms. Kadotani."Jay said, moving out into the aisle rubbing his head. The height difference between the two was phenomenal, with Jay almost two feet taller. "My name is Jay, M18 Hellcat commande/gunner and Team commander. Pleased to meet a fellow commander." Jay said, speaking fluent Japanese and extending a hand. She smiled and shook it.

"Actually our Sensha-do commander is looking at our tanks, co-commander." She said. _Wait what? Co-commander?_ Jay thought. "Well, you should've been expecting to be promoted to co commander, since you are the leader of your school's team." She said. "Well, we should take this meeting elsewhere, your co-commander should come as well."

"Pascal, let's go!" Jay shouted. Pascal, moved out of his aisle and made his way to the front with his and Jays bags.

"You forgot this" Pascal said, handing Jay his bag.

"Thanks, Lead the way Ms. Kado-"

"Just call me Anzu, please." She said,almost annoyed at his formality.

"What about the rest of the boys?" Pascal asked.

"Momo and Yuzu are taking care of them." She said as they walked away from the jet. They continued to walk in silence to a courtyard where their school lineup was. Jay was surprised to see the types.

"A porsche tiger, A hetzer, a _long barreled_ Panzer IV, a Lee, a Type 3 Chi-nu, a Char B1, a Stug III, and a Type 89. Not gonna lie, that's a pretty good lineup. You guys have a High velocity 88mm, and two high velocity 75mm guns." Jay said as they walked by the tanks and their respective crews. They all eyed the boys as they walked towards the end of the column of tanks. At the end of the column was a short brown-haired girl. Now both Jay and Pascal both were eyeing this girl and whatever Anzu was say had been drained out. Something was familiar about her.

"Oh, yeah. Nishizumi! Come meet our our Partner's team leaders!" She said. The girl turned around and her expression became shocked. She did manage to somehow, get over her shock enough to walk over to them. _Wait...Nishizumi? No..It can't be.._..

"Hello, is your name, by any chance, Miho?" Jay asked.

"Eh?! How do you know my name?!" She said, backing up a bit. Pascal and Jay looked at her with sympathy as she did. That's when Jay notice a pin on her shoulder.

"Hey, that's a pretty cool pin, where'd ya get it?" He asked. She looked at the pin and smiled softly.

"It was a gift I got last year….from someone." She said, looking at it. Pascal looked at Jay and mouthed ' _how long are you gonna hold it in that you gave it to her?!_ ' Jay mouthed back; ' _give it a little while._ '

"Well, I'm Jay, your new co-commander. This is my second in command, Pascal." He said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." The two extended a hand, and she shook them both.

"N-nice to meet you as well." She said, smiling slightly.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

Miho arrived at her dorm and was shocked to find that by her door was a heavy luggage. She examined the bag tag and saw the initials "JB" on it, along with a phone number. She also saw a note and was shock at what it said. It read: _Attention, due to the Partnership and relocation of the JayPac High School Sensha-do team, a team member will be staying with you. We thank you for your cooperation._

She couldn't believe her eyes, she was getting a roommate. To make matters a little bit worse it was a boy, and she didn't know when he would be here. She rushed inside and began to tidy up. Jay then walked up to her level as he had spotted his bag from the street. He could hear someone inside and it sounded like she was cleaning frantically. Jay saw his bag and and knocked on the door. The door just swung open, though, and Jay just stood there. That's when he heard Miho trip and nearly fall in front of him. Instinctively Jay threw himself in front of her and broke her fall, which nearly broke Jay.

"Ow…." He groaned. Miho got up and was shocked to see who it was.

"I'm so sorry!" She said, helping Jay to his feet.

"Its ok, its alright I'm fine..takes a bit more than that to take me down." Jay said, still in a little pain. He picked himself up and pulled his luggage inside. "So, I guess we're roommates." Jay said, sitting on the ground.

"Y-yeah, I guess we are." She said, sitting next to him. There was a long silence, it was so quiet you could hear the very subtle vibration of the engines.

"Miho, you really don't remember me, do you?" Jay asked, breaking the deafening silence. She shook her head. " '5th unit of the Boys Freedom Force, I'm Jay, leader of this unit.' Ring any bells?" She looked at him with a surprised look.

"You were...you…"

"That pin on your shirt, I was the one that gave it to you." Jay said.

"I didn't recognize you. Usually i'm good at remembering faces...I never did say thanks, so thank you." She said, quietly.

"Anytime, Miho, anytime."

* * *

 **Hope you are enjoying the story so far, sorry that updates are few and far between, but im trying to crank out these new chapters for you guys/gals who read them.**


	4. Live Ammo!

_**Zuikaku...**_

Jay was up bright and early, just waiting for everyone to get up. He sat on the couch and looked at his phone. _5:30am? Might as well go on a walk._ He thought to himself. He wrote Miho a note with his phone number in case she needed him to come back. He quietly left the apartment and walked along the quiet street. The air was cold and crisp, like a sip of ice cold water.

He continued to walk until the sun came up over the bow of the large ship. He walked all the way to where the tanks were being stowed. As promised by the SATS leaders, they left a V-22 Osprey for personel transport. He walked up to the grey hybrid, feeling it. He opened the door and began to do a preflight check of it. He grabbed the checklist off of the seat next to him and began going over it. Once he was done checking it, he locked it up and decided to check on the tanks.

He walked over to the tanks, which were covered with tarps, and uncovered the M18. As he did, he began whistling his school's anthem, "Bridge over the River Kwai". He inspecting the breech, making sure there was no damage. As he opened the breech, he felt the tank rock a little. That was normal, but it was the amount of rocking, it felt like someone had climbed aboard the tank. He looked up to see someone looking in through the hatch.

"Hello there!" Jay said, just before the person disappeared from sight. He scrambles out of the gunner's seat and out the hatch just in time to see the person dip behind the Osprey. Jay closed up the Hellcat before slinking over to the Osprey. He walked around the nose of the aircraft and bumped into her, causing her to jump.

"I'm Sorry! I just wanted to see your tank!" She said. Jay chuckled to himself little.

"It's alright, i'm surprised you didn't see them yesterday." He said, after he got his laughs out. "And may I ask who you are?"

"Yukari Akiyama!" She said, very cheerfully.

"I'm Jay, very pleased to meet a fellow tanker." Jay said, extending a hand. She shook and and seemed to relax a little. Jay then got back to doing the pre-flight check of the osprey.

"What are you doing?" Yukari asked as Jay was looking at the rotors.

"I'm doing a pre-flight check, just making sure everything is in working order before we fly this bird." Jay explained. "Alright, everything checks out. This birds ready to fly." Jay said, turning back towards Yukari.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

The engines began to spool up with a crescendoing whine, starting low and then getting higher and higher as more air was sucked into the intakes, blowing out plumes of smoke.

"Alright,

we're good to go, nothing out of the ordinary." Jay said, advancing the throttles. The noise of the blades, slicing the air increased and the aircraft took off. The aircraft climbed to about 8,000 feet before the rotors were tilted fully forward and flew like a plane. Once the aircraft was cruising toward its destination, Jay decided to get up and stretch his legs.

"Your aircraft." Jay said.

"My aircraft" Pascal replied. Jay got up from the seat and walked to the cargo hold, where everyone who was going to the order announcement was sitting. Jay walked towards the back of the cabin, surprised to see that some of the passengers were sleeping. He walked over to Miho, before deciding to probably not bother her, since she was sleeping. He saw that Yukari was awake and decided to speak to her for a little.

"So, Yukari…" Jay said, nearly startling her. "What tank are you in?"

"O-oh! I'm in the Panzer IV with Nishizumi-dono. I'm her loader." She said. "It's really fun though!"

"I would imagine. Also pretty easy as well. I'm both the commander and gunner for my hellcat." Jay said.

"By Hellcat you mean…"

"Yes, the M18 GMC, nickname 'Hellcat'." Jay said. "That's the tank you climbed onto." Jay said. "Anyway, we have to train when we get back, our crews need to train together so we can coordinate."

"Yeah.." The two just looked at each other in silence. For a solid 30 seconds before breaking eye contact.

"Well, I should get back to flying. Good talk Yukari." Jay said, before speed walking back to the flight deck, visibly blushing. He passed Miho, who saw him blushing. She watched as he took a seat and exchanged words with Pascal.

"My Aircraft."

"Your aircraft, Jay did something happen? Your kinda red in the face." Pascal said, looking over at Jay, who was focused on flying the plane. Once Pascal knew he wasn't going to answer, he decided to go take his break, since there were about 40 more minutes of flying. Once pascal had left, Jay began thinking to himself. He thought about the upcoming tournament, the girls, the fame and he was starting to forget that silent moment he had. He began laughing softly to himself, trying to push those thought out of his mind.

 _ **Tournament Gathering**_

It was overwhelming to say the least, at least for the boys. They had never seen so many girls participating in Sensha-do. In America, the Boy-to-girl ratio for this sport was almost even, with a little more girls than boys in it.

"So..many...girls…" Kenji said, gawking at some of the girls. Jay spotted someone selling Model tanks and planes and snuck off from the group to go buy one. Pascal snuck off from the group to go get something to drink.

Peterson and Cody split up to find some girls to talk to, and Kenji did the same.

Jay was looking at some models and decided to buy an F-14 tomcat. He continued walking back towards the gathering area, but not before bumping into someone, causing him to drop is model and then he felt a burning sensation on his chest.

"Oh, my goodness, i'm so sorry! You ok?" She said, picking up the box. Jay didn't hear her because he was busy trying to hold back the screaming the beverage that was spilled onto him.

"What was that?!" He asked, some of his pain slipping through his voice. He looked at the teacup on the ground in from of him and answered with "Ah...so that's what it was…" he slowly got up and looked at the pink haired girl who had he had bumped into.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Setting the model onto the ground next to her, but she put it at an angle where it caused her slip forward into Jay. By this time Her friends had come over.

"Rosehip are you…." They were shocked to see the predicament their friend was in.

Meanwhile Pascal was chatting up some girls who were wearing blue and white uniforms.

"I mean, personally, I think that the Continuation War was a miracle for the soviets in Leningrad,but that's just me." Pascal said.

"But the winter war was just a big failure for the Russians." Mikko said.

"Not a failure, but a lesson. They did learn from their mistakes." Mika said, calmly as usual.

"Well, nice chat ladies. I better go find the rest of my group. Nice meeting you." He said, standing up. "Also, good luck." they waved at him before he walked away and disappeared into the crowd. He began to make his way over to the main stage area, but not before seeing the closing moment of Jay's situation.

"Well buddy I stand corrected." He said, nearly laughing at the two. With rosehip sitting on top of Jay. The moment before she sat up while sitting on him, and what the rest of her friends saw was the two kissing.

"Rosehip, was it? Can you please get off of me?" Jay said, holding a straight face, but bushing heavily.

"O-oh! Sorry!" She said, rushing to her feet, stepping on Jay's inner thigh as she did so. Jay clenched his fist and made a squealing noise before she stepped off and continued on her way. Pascal helped Jay up, brushing off as much dirt as he could.

"Talk about a good first impression, right?" Pascal said, sarcastically. "THough i guess you did make a _new friend_."

"Ah, shut up...let's just get to the main stage and find the ooarai girls…" He said, picking up his model kit. The two made their way back to the ooarai girls, who gave them questionable looks the moment they saw Jay.

"The hell happened to you?" Yukari asked.

"It's a long story…" Jay replied. Luckily for them, the order of the tournament. Takeshi Kitano made his way to the stage, and gave his speech about the new system of the sport and wished them the best of luck. He left the stage and the order was announced.

"Pascal, go get one of the shells that we were provided with." Miho said. He nodded and rushed over to get it. He carried it back and set it down.

"I don't know how much that weighed, but that is heavy…" He said, breathing hard. Yukari walked up to the shell and looked at it closely.

"Well yukari, whats the verdict?" Jay asked.

"I do believe that this shell is live!" she said, as if she were a soldier giving a report. The group went silent.

"Live ammo...I did not sign up for this." Kenji stated. The other boys grunted in agreement.

"Well Miho, what do you say?" Jay asked.

"What is there to say." She replied.

 _ **Practice the next day….**_

Shot rang out on the carrier as the many guns of JayPac opened up o the firing targets. Jay himself was teaching the girls how to get into their tanks fast in case they were caught outside.

"Alright, Hoshino, send us off." Jay said, caleb and courtney right beside him.

"GO!" The three took off running towards the tank, Jay and Caleb hopped up onto the back of the tank and Courtney ran to the front and the three opened up the hatches of the of the tank and climbed in. Within second, the tank was started up and was ready to fight. All with the span of 8 seconds. They watched in amazement. "Alright ladies, GO!" Jay shouted as he watched three of the teams scramble for their tanks.

"Anteater 7.3, Rabbit, 8.9, and Leopon at 8.1. A little faster ladies." Jay said.

On the shooting range, or rather, off of it, Cody was pulling off longe range hits in excess of 1500 meters. He was easily hitting the hitting the targets.

"If you know the velocity, just adjust for the velocity, other than that it's pretty straightforward." Cody said into the radio, before discharging another round downrange.

Pascal was teaching the teams how to angle their armor.

"Even a tank like the Type 89 can bounce a shermans main canon. It's all about finding that optimum angle." Pascal said. "Well, maybe not the main canon, but definitely the small arms fire."

"Easy for you to say, your in an IS-3." Erwin said.

"And you need to start paying attention because you may have a High velocity 75mm, but you have no turret." He said. "And angling can save your life, trust me." She was silet after that. He began explaining the different types of guns and where to force the shell to hit on the tanks that could bounce it. At this point Jay called the teams together and explained the different callsigns and radio call-outs that they said. After that, Jay told them to get some sleep and get ready for tomorrow.

 _ **Miho's apartment…**_

Jay was lying on his futon, sore from all the running and climbing he did. It felt as if he had been hit with a hammer all over. Miho had gave him an ice pack and he gladly placed it on the parts of his body that hurt the most.

"Hey Miho...can I ask you to do me a favor." Jay asked.

"Y-yeah, what is it?" She asked, taking a seat by him.

"Well, this could be the last night we live...so i was wondering….if we could.."

"What?! No!" Jay was shocked, but as he was raised he just turned over.

"Sorry...i had a feeling that would be the answer." Jay said. "I mean I understand, no need to…." He was cut off by Miho kissing him. He leaned into the kiss and He pulled her close. They began to get more and more intense, Miho clinging onto Jay's shirt tightly and vice versa. Then Jay pulled away.

"That's all I was asking for. Thanks. Besides, I'm...i'm not ready yet." Jay said. Miho smiled and hugged Jay.

 _ **Sayori's Apartment...**_

Cody was lying in bed next to Sayori, who was clinging to his arm. At first he was uncomfortable, he was a bit tired after the practice today, beside he hadn't hit all the shots he wanted to hit today. Since the first day he got here he had enjoyed staying with sayori, especially since she could cook. It was like they were married almost, and from listening to Sayori always ranting about finding a boyfriend, he believed that maybe she might except him as that person. Unfortunately the Position she was sleeping in pretty much eliminated any moving or shifting and he wasn't ready for "Night combat." At least outside of the tank. So he tried his hardest to fall to sleep.

 _ **Yuzu's House….**_

Pascal was busy working his pistol. Like Jay had said they only brought them for self-defense and he wasn't about to misuse his pistol. To make matters worse he was staying with one of the more strict girls of Ooarai, at least that's what he thought since she was part of the student council. Having a gun on him would be hard to explain to her. _Just gotta finish cleaning the barrel...and done. All in secrecy._

"What are you doing?" yuzu asked, startling pascal to the point where he dropped his gun and bullet casings fell out. "Is that…?"

"Yeah, its my gun. After seeing what sensha-do is really gonna be like with live ammo I think that having my own weapon in case i had to bail out would make perfect sense." He explained.

"Just keep it on safety when you're around us. Last thing we need is a 'Blue on Blue' incident." She said, before heading to her room.

"I will." And with that he put his gun away and fell asleep.

* * *

 **The moment you've probably been waiting for, the first of the three battles is about to happen**


	5. Battle of Saunders

_**Staging area….**_

The morning of the battle, Jay was uneasy. He woke up at the crack of dawn and he couldn't go back to sleep. He decided to get up for the day and check on his tank, as well as the others. When he got up, he noticed that Pascal and Cody were also up, since their spots were empty. He got changed into his battle uniform, forest camouflage shirt, jacket and sweat shorts. Also took his Uzi with with, just in case.

He saw the two talking with each other, Pascal dressed in his battle uniform, that of a british officer. He was sporting the olive drab green, while cody was wearing the uniform common of modern leopard tankers. They turned to face Jay as he approached.

"So the bear rises from his slumber." Pascal said in a sort of philosophical way.

"Wouldn't that be you? You are the one in a soviet tank afterall." Jay said, slapping him on the back.

"Alright, you two. We might as well discuss our plan of engagement while we wait for the others to wake up." Cody said, hopping down from the Panther.

"Alright, hopefully right from thee start your team will separate from the group and find a nice ambush position. Pascal your group would charge right up the middle. With your armor you shouldn't have to worry about other tank penetrating. Then, 1-2 and I will make a wide flank around the enemy completely cutting them off from any reinforcements." Jay explained.

"What about our air support? I heard Saunders has quite the air force." Pascal said.

"I made sure our Uhu's have Mustang escort. Besides i doubt they'll use their air power against us." Jay said, confidently.

"Yeah, and what if they do?" Cody asked.

"Then our Uhu's and mustangs will be taking down some planes."

 _ **An Hour later…**_

By this time everyone on the team was up and ready. Pascal was telling some stories from home in the states to the girls sitting at his table, cody was more or less trying to just talk with someone. Meanwhile, Jay was explaining his plan to Miho.

"I like it,but it seems a bit aggressive don't you think?" Miho replied.

"Come on, Miho, Let's give it a shot. Our tanks are used to maneuvering in heavy forestry. And that's just because of birthplace and training." Jay said, trying to convince her.

"Well, I had a plan already set, but i think we can incorporate each others plans with each other." She said. "What's the name for this operation?"

"Operation Evergreen, why?" Jay asked. She looked at him, confused why he chose the name of a type of tree. She laughed it off and began eating her breakfast before the match. With all the boys and girls it looked like a school picnic. Jay took a bite out of his croissant roll and looked at all the food he had piled onto his plate. THe other girls sitting next to him watched in disbelief as he ate the whole plate of food.

"What, i'm a heavy eater." Jay said. The girls all turned away and pretended that whatever just happened didn't happen.

"Uh-oh, look at Jay." Cody whispered to Pascal. He turned to see Jay walk away from the table and sit on the ground near the tanks. That's when he got the bright idea to hop onto the M18 and spotting a radio balloon.

"Those cheeky cunts…" Jay ran back to the breakfast area. When he arrived,he saw most of the crews getting ready to mount their tanks. "Miho! They're listening!" she turned to Jay.

"What?"

"There's a wire tapped balloon! They can hear us!" Jay was wheezing and coughing when he caught up to her. "They're….Listening….whew...i'm tired…" Miho knew she had to change some of her plans, and she knew that Jay wouldn't want to, so she decided to keep it to herself.

"Thanks, proceed with the operation as planned Jay." She said, demandingly. Then out of nowhere Jay hugged her.

"Just in case I don't make it…" he said, before letting go and heading back towards his tank.

 _ **FIRST MATCH:**_

 _ **SAUNDERS UNIVERSITY HIGH SCHOOL VS. OOARAI/JAYPAC HIGH SCHOOL**_

"Panzer Vor!" The tanks all rumbled forward in a large formation.

"All JayPac tanks, this is 1-1, Operation Evergreen is a go, I repeat operation evergreen is a go!" Jay said. Jay and Peterson began their flanking maneuver and Cody led snipe off into the distance.

"Jay, er, 1-1, Rabbit team and Duck team will also tag along for a while." Miho said, after seeing the two follow Jay.

"Roger Anglerfish, we see them. 2-8, Leon, you make sure to lag behind those two."

"Roger 1-1. Following them now." The Pershing made a left turn and began to follow the two older tanks. By this time the M18 and the Chaffee that followed him broke into a wider area. The began to commence the encirclement. The M18 and M24 traveled in a spread formation, with the M18 at the front and the Chaffee at the back. The Chaffee being slightly slower than than the Hellcat meant that the hellcat had to travel at about the same speed, to not literally leave the light tank in the dust.

 **Saunders POV**

Alisa was already on the enemy flank and continued steadily on a path they had charted. The column had found an opening in the forestry when Alisa's tank took a very light hit.

"What the hell?" She turned and saw the tank, a Type 89.

"Damn tin can, I'll crush you…" He gunner traversed the gun and lined up on the light tank.

"Hold on Betty, it's just a tankette, right?" She said asked, opening the turret hatch. She got the .50 cal on the tank ready to fire. "Hello!" She said cheerfully while waving. She then opened up with the .50 cal. After a good 3 second burst she looked up, expecting to see a destroyed Japanese tankette. The reality was very much different. Instead, her expression changed to complete horror as she realized that she had just opened fire on an M26 Pershing. She did get some hits on the Type 89, but didn't knock it out. She Jumped back into the tank and before she could give the next order the tank in front of her took a 90mm to the front, blowing off the turret.

"Kay! We've engaged the Enemy! They've got a fucking Pershing with them!" She said, panicking. "We've already lost one tank!"

"Alisa, lets bum-rush this prick!" One the other tank commanders suggested, before another explosion happened.

"OPEN FIRE FOR CHRIST SAKE!" She shouted to her gunner. The 75mm low-velocity guns couldn't penetrate the heavily armored tank. The shells harmlessly bounced off the tank.

 **J/O POV**

"Owl 1, Owl 2, Targets about 300 meters to the north of my position. Give it a strafe." Jay heard over the radio.

"Roger we, have a visual. I'm coming in." Jay heard the familiar engines of the two He-219's as the dove. He saw the white and blue birds fly in at a steep angle and open fire. The sound of 30mm cannons filled the air, followed by two new plumes of smoke.

"Amazing hits Owl flight, remain on standby. 2-8 out." He heard. He heard the Pershing's gun fire one more and a 5th plume of smoke rose up.

"Anglerfish, flank is secure, Duck team and Rabbit team took a few hits though." He heard.

"Alright, Pete, get ready to make the…" He turned around just in time to see a sherman open fire on the light tank. "PETE WATCH OUT!" But it was too late, the shell impacted the back of the turret and the tank exploded. It all seemed to happen in slow motion, from the time he saw the tank blow up to the moment he returned fire. Courtney put the tank into a hard right turn, entering the final stretch of the flanking maneuver.

"1-1, come in. This is Anglerfish, what's the status of the flank?" Jay didn't reply. "1-1, are you still there?" Another long pause. "1-1, Jay, please come in!"

"This is 1-1, flanking maneuver complete...we lost 1-2." Jay said, in a deep voice. "Peterson is gone...i'm all that's left on the flank." There was a long radio silence.

"Roger, the enemy is putting up a smoke screen. Keep an eye on them." Miho ordered.

"Wilco. 1-1, out." He sighed and climbed out the tank. He leaned against the gun mantlet and tried to recollect his thoughts.

At Shield's position, the group of four tanks moved forward steadily. They were fighting hatches open, so they could engage targets quickly. Pascal wasn't too worried,though, the IS-3 was more than enough to deal with a group of dinky little shermans. The group moved steadily through the open area. Suddenly they were hit with a large volley of fire from all sides.

"SHIT! HATCHES! HATCHES!" Pascal shouted closing the hatch over him as the shells impacted. "FIRE AT WILL! SHELL AWAY!" The IS-3 fired, its 122mm shell hitting a sherman, causing the tank itself to peel outward from the explosion. The T34 and T29 also hit a sherman trying to flee after seeing what had happened to her teammate. The 105mm hit the engine and the 120mm punched a big hole in the in the back of turret. The shell entered and exited the turret, slamming into the tree it was in front of it.

"All tanks ceasefire, all tanks ceasefire. Regroup with Anglerfish." Pascal heard Jay say. The four tanks all turned around and the other M26 that was with them shot off a couple of smoke rounds to cover their retreat.

The heavily armored tanks took a semi-circle of defense around the lighter tanks. Jay was the last one to arrive since he was coming from the position of the flank.

"What was the call back for?" Jay asked, as the tank parked next to the panzer.

"We need to reorganize." She said. "We've tank casualties and you have as well." She said turning to the Type 89 and the M3. The japanese medium tank had a few bullet holes in it. He saw that some of the crew were being wrapped up by some of the JayPac boys. He saw 3 bodies covered by white blankets, with the crews of both tanks who weren't hit weeping over them. He was suddenly overcome with emotions and he had to walk away from Miho. He walked behind his Hellcat and he let out his anger.

"GOD DAMNIT!" He shouted before punching the side of his tank. He reeled back and held his hand, knowing he probably just shattered some bone. He knew they couldn't surrender, he had seen the horrors of that already. He knew he had to stand strong. The only thing bothering him was that this was only the first battle. Then he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok Jay...I know this must a bit hard on you." He looked at Miho, and Pascal. "Jay remember what we always say everyday."

"We will survive, Scout 1." He said. "We just gotta keep on fighting. Now stop acting like a puss and man up!" Jay stood up and walked to the girls who were crying, and cheered them up.

"It's ok, think of it like this. They'll be watching over us as we continue to battle. Now stand up, and say 'I will fight.'" he said. They looked at him. "Come on, 'I will fight!' it's what they would've wanted." Jay said. "If you give up now, what will they have died for?" One by one, they got up and said "I will fight!"

"I will Survive!"

"I will survive!" And they chanted that until everyone was chanting it. Once the chanting died down, everyone who was able to fight mounted their tank and waited for orders.

"Miho, what's the plan of attack?" Jay asked.

"Well, we should keep Sniper team here, since this is a nice high ground anyway. Then we should make an all out push against the saunders forces." She said. "Heavies at the front, and lighter tanks at the back." The group organized and got ready to move out when an official ran up to them.

"Cease combat! Saunders has withdrawn!" They all looked at the official with confusion. "You advance onto the next round. Congratulations."

 **Casualties**

 **JayPac/Ooarai: 8 casualties, 1 M24**

 **Saunders: 12 M4 shermans, 60 casualties**

 _ **Zuikaku, hours later…**_

Jay was sitting on a park bench ready to break down. He couldn't get the image of Peterson's burning tank out of his mind. He tried and he tried but he couldn't. He then didn't feel so good, as if all the shock and trauma had finally caught up to him. He ran to the a bush and barfed, letting it all out. He was dry heaving once he was finished. He leaned against a tree just cried, for hours.

Eventually it was late at night and people were searching for him. He heard his name being called out multiple times, but refused to reveal himself. After a while they stopped altogether, and it was only then when Jay left from hiding. It was really late, almost 11, and Jay was walking down a dimly lit road.

"Jay?" He turned and saw Pascal. "Where the hell were you?" He asked, pissed off. "You know how long we searched for you? We thought you had gone overboard, or even worse!" Jay just stayed silent and kept walking. Pascal grabbed his shoulder and turned him around. "What is wrong?! Tell me! I can tell when something is up."

"You wouldn't understand….I saw him explode…" Jay said. "It was my fault.." That's when he was slapped in the face "OW! What the Hell was that for?!"

"You are not going to blame the loss of Peterson on yourself! I refuse to let that happen!" Pascal said.

"As Commander, any death in my team is my responsibility!" Jay yelled back.

"And how do you think Miho feels, huh?!" That silenced him. "Yeah..remember she lost three of her teammates today as well. And in your words "As team commander, any death is her responsibility.', right?"

"N-no...you're right…" Jay said.

"Go to her.." Pascal said, quietly. "And sorry, for slapping you." Jay gave him a thumbs up and ran towards Miho's Apartment.

He burst inside the door, startling Miho.

"I'm sorry for doing what i did!" Jay said, bowing. "I promise never to hide like that again. And if so, then you have permission to kill me. What I did was basically deserting and I…." He was silenced by Miho suddenly embracing him. "Miho.."

"It's okay...I understand…" She said, hugging him tight. Jay was fighting back the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Thank you Miho.." Jay said, nearly breaking down. They held each other that night, two totally different people brought closer together by the tide of battle. Two schools, one big and one small, working together to brave the coming storm. A winter storm…..

* * *

 **Well, its come this far, and soon to go further. Till next time**


	6. Cold and Snowy day

_**Pravda Viewing area…**_

"Hey, That Kuromorimine girl that we captured last year just won the first match." Katyusha said. "And those boys...Actually, one of them seems familiar."

"Да, the one in that large tank looks like one of the guards from last year." Nonna said, not really paying attention to Katyusha, but more towards one of the tanks.

 _ **3 days after the battle…**_

 _Jay walked around the area, the ground shook with every step he took. After walking for what seemed like an ungodly amount of time he stopped and the shaking grew stronger. He was only walking in sync with the tremors. He felt the tremors grow more, until he was thrown to the ground. He turned and saw a shadow charging at him, a large shadow about 3 times Jay's size, running at him. The closer it got, the more the ground shook. And soon the shaking stopped. What he thought was only 3 times his size was thirty, and the shape was that of a girl, he couldn't tell who it was though. She reached down to grab him and Jay's vision went black…._

"Wake up!" Miho shouted before grabbing Jay and shaking him wildly. His head flopped back and forth, nearly hitting her. Suddenly Jay's eyes fluttered open and he pushed Miho away from him, hard. "Jay!" She said, after landing on her back. He was panting and dripping with sweat.

"Sorry, i just…." He sighed and wiped his face. _It was a nightmare...just a nightmare, it's not real…._ He helped miho up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. Just the day before he done a 21 gun salute with the tanks to properly pay his respects to Peterson. Not only that, but he was given a list of his Belongings that he was endowed to. Once out the shower, he looked at the box next to the couch. That box contained the one thing peterson said he could have if he didn't make it. He opened the box and pulled out a Tankgewehr M1918 rifle, his most prized gun. Along with it he had a full two boxes of ammo.

"Woah...an anti-tank rifle.." Miho said, looking at it.

"This'll come in handy in the next battle." Jay said, picking up the rifle. "Pete taught me that any gun can pen tank if you know the weak spots." Miho looked at him confused. "What, I teach my guys stuff and they teach me. Tradeoffs, gotta love 'em." He laid the gun back in the box and sat on it.

A few hours later, Jay went to the shooting range, bringing the Anti-tank gun. He got within the specified range for effectiveness, 350 meters and he set up the bipod. He went prone to get the most stable firing position and loaded the bullet. Once he was lined up on the target, he pulled the trigger. With a loud bang, the gun fired, and he missed the target, hitting the edge of the target block. There was a chip that had fallen off. Jay walked over to the wall and was amazed at how much of the wall was chipped off.

"That's amazing!" A girl shouted behind him. Jay snapped around to see who said that, and found a smiling Yukari.

"Oh, Hey Yukari, you probably shouldn't sneak up on someone with an anti-tank rifle. I nearly clubbed you on the head." He said, rubbing the back of his head out of nervousness.

"Well, i heard from Nishizumi-dono that you were heading out here to test your new rifle! This gun is more than powerful enough to go through the front of a CV-33!" Jay nearly broke out in laughter when she said that.

"Wait, wait..Were fighting CV-33's in the next round?" Jay said, on the verge of laughter.

"Yeah!" And with that, Jay laughed and he laughed hard. He was literally starting to cry from laughter. "What's so funny?" She asked.

"If that's who were fighting...they might as well be suicidal! Our top mounted .50 cals can go through them!" He said, laughing. Soon he calmed down and stood up, as he had fell on the ground at one point. "Well, thank christ we don't really have to do anything this next round." Jay said.

 **Second Match:**

 **Anzio Girls High School vs Ooarai/JayPac High School**

 _Minutes later..._

 **Ooarai/JayPac High School Advances to the Next Round**

"WHAT?!" Jay was shocked when he heard they were going to the next round.

"Yeah, apparently Anzio was smart enough to surrender before they even started." Miho told Jay.

"Sheer luck, besides they couldn't kill us if they tried." Pascal said, drinking some tea.

"Their team was ran by a dictator anyway. The people knew they couldn't win against us. Never ends well for a dictator." Anzu said.

"Just ask Saddam Hussein…" Cody muttered.

"This only means one thing, Pravda is our next opponent." Jay said. "And i was really hoping i could knock out some tanks with the Panzergewehr…"

"Well, you still can, you said it yourself, any gun can knock out any tank." Miho replied.

"But the real question is can we beat Pravda?" Everyone was silent when the the question was brought up.

"We have the firepower to subdue them, and we have a russian tank ourselves." Jay said.

"Even so, this is going to be a difficult match. Not only that, but were only alloted to have 15 tanks for this round. That means some of your team will have to stay behind." Miho said. Jay was silent.

"Only 7 of our tanks are allowed…" Pascal said, grimmly. Jay nodded and thought about the 7 that will be on the roster.

"That being said, You'll need to listen and follow orders." Miho said.

"Indecisiveness will be what does you in, and make sure to pay attention." Jay finished. They were met by a long silence.

"What? Why the silent treatment?" Jay asked.

"Well if were not mistaken us following your orders is what led to casualties in the Volleyball team and the First-years." Piyotan stated.

"Not to mention that Peterson's team was killed because of Jay's inattention to his surroundings." Cody said.

"Well, Cody, without the M26 that Jay sent out to protect those teams, maybe they both would've been completely destroyed." Pascal said.

"And don't forget, both Jay-dono and Nishizumi-dono had to incorporate each other's Plans in the first place! They were the whole reason we beat saunders!" Yukari inputted.

"Well, why don't we try to breach the Encirclement of the SDF?" Saori suggested.

"Heh, Yeah right. You go ahead and try to go toe-to-toe with Type-90 MBT's." Pascal said. "Even my shell wouldn't be enough to take one out." While the other were arguing about who should be in command and other things, Miho was silently thinking of a plan.

"Hey Anzu, I'm gonna go think of a plan by myself…" She said, slightly saddened.

"Mmm..sure, don't let them too you too much." She said. "You as well Jay."

"Thanks. Hey Miho, ima come with if that's alright." Jay said.

"Yeah..yeah.."

"Hey wait for me! I wanna come too!" Yukari said, running to catch up to the two. They walked for a little bit and talked.

"So, where exactly are we going?" Jay asked.

"Ther Kuromorimine section of the spectating area. I'm going to pay my sister a visit. Also i'm glad you came, this could get ugly." She said. They walked until they saw some people walking around in SS uniforms. _The hell are they looking at?_ Jay asked himself, looking back at the people who were looking at him. The walked up to a tent that had some armed guards in front of it. One of the guards was a male, and Jay instantly recognized him.

"Kai!"

"Javari? Wow, long time no see." He replied. The two shook hands and began talking. And Erika came out the tent to see what the commotion was about. She then turned to see Miho.

"Oh hello, Ex-Deputy commander Nishizumi. I heard you're doing Sensha-dou again, after you quit here. What do you want?" She said, coldly. She then heard some laughter and turned to see Kai talking with someone.

"How's my sister doing?" Miho asked.

"Not too well, thank you very much! Why do you look so good?" She asked, pissed off. "And in case you're wondering, i'm not letting you see her because you left Kuromorimine." She said. "I'll never forgive what Pravda did to her!" By this time, Jay and Kai walked back to the tent, and the two saw what was happening. She looked at Jay and He walked up to Miho's side.

"And who the hell are you supposed to be, inferior?!" She asked, looking at Jay.

"I'm the guy that rescued her and killed, the guys that made Maho into what she is, you jerk." He said. He saw kai, dip into the tent and knew he was safe for now. "So, a little thanks would be nice."

"Come on Jay, lets just go." She said turning around and beginning to walk away.

"Wait. What's your plan for the match against Pravda?" Erika asked.

"Well _we_ were going to discuss that with my sister" She said, pointing to Jay and her self. "But there's no point in talking to you. You have no experience in Kouishiki battles." She said.

"Damn straight." Jay added, smirking at her. As the two were walking away, Erika grabbed Miho by the shoulder, hard.

"Nishizumi, Miho...Dont piss me off." She said. In turn, Jay walked behind her and grabbed her shoulder.

"Yo Erika, Dont piss ME off...You'll regret it _deeply._ " He said. Before pushing her off to the side, causing her to fall down.

 _ **A few days later…**_

The night before the battle, the group had split up into boys and girls, to keep them separated from each other, though, they did eat dinner together. The boys and girls tried to be as cheery as possible for each others sake.

"So there we were, just driving on the icy road, our treads barely getting traction, and the we were hit by shell from behind!" Mike, the IS-3's loader, was telling the girls near him about a practice match the had in the winter training grounds. The group laughed as he over exaggerated the details of the mock battle. Jay was sitting with Miho and Yukari quietly eating. In his head he knew that they were think if we'll be alright with such a little vehicle count. He watched as Mike was pretty much slapping the air with his hands with every sound effect.

He then looked at Jay.

"Hey Jay! Come tell your side side in this battle!" He said. The group all turned and looked at him.

"Oh no, I get too technical when I tell them." Jay said, smiling and shaking his hands.

"Nonsense! Come on!" he said. Jay sighed and gave in. He began telling them how he nearly slid off a cliff side and how a snowbank saved the IS-3 from getting hit by him. After it was all said and done the groups finished eating and retired for the night.

Jay was up for a little and was about to go to sleep before he heard some commotion from the girls area. He got up and snuck past the others who were sleeping. He walked out the door in the freezing cold hall and cracked the sliding door open just enough to see what was going on.

"Peeping in on them eh?" Pascal whispered from behind. "Eh, i'm guilty as well." Jay shushed him and saw that Miho and Yukari were both naked and dancing. The two were shocked.

"Woah…." Jay and Pascal both began to bleed a little from their noses. Cody snuck up next to them and joined in on the peeking. Anzu turned towards the sliding door and saw it was open. _Busted!_

"Alright as leader i'm executing mission abort authority. _Hurry back to the..!_ " Before Jay could finish the sliding door opened and a gaggle of hands dragged him in. Pascal began to back away before he too was dragged in.

"It wasn't my idea! I swear!" He protested before being dragged in by the feet. Cody was pressed against the wall and Solid Snaked his way back to his room.

Jay and Pascal were cornered. They were surrounded by Ooarai and looked like a beat down was soon to happen.

"So, you saw what happened didn't you.." Momo asked. Jay nodded and Pascal was motionless. They all grew a sinister smile. That's when they stripped the boys.

"Oi! GET OFF OF ME!" Pascal shouted. "JAY HELP!"

"I WOULD IF I COULD BUT THEY'RE LITERALLY HOLDING ME BACK!" Jay felt them reach for his underwear and with all of his strength he pushed the girls off of him and dragged his buddy away from the others.

"Yo buddy, still alive?" Jay asked as he tried to get him away.

"Alive and well!" He replied before standing up. The two were then tackled and pinned by the Motor club team. Then Jay and Pascal's vision went black.

About an hour went by before both Jay and Pascal were awakened by Nekonya.

"I've played WoT.." Both Jay and Pascal shot up and immediately back in action.

"You should've played War Thunder. Miles and Miles better." Jay said. The group was silent and they turned towards the two. They all smiled and looked at each other. "What...what did you girls do?" He asked. He immediately felt about a pound lighter.

"We.."

"Don't answer that…." Pascal said, cutting off Saori.

"Well, maybe we were a bit hard on them." Someone said. The group then apologized for what they did to Miho and Yukari.

"As for you two...you were a bit hard _in_ them." Momoga said. Jay was confused but Pascal got it right away.

"Wait, what?" Miho was blushing bright red when she made eye contact with Jay. "... _oh no..you don't mean…"_ He blushed a dark red color and covered his face. "No….."

"Anyway, Miho, you and Jay are still our only hope for this match."

"No, of course not! I'll follow your orders as of tomorrow!" Miho said.

"Alright, let's just settle this." Anzu said. The group all bowed. "Please, will you forgive us and command us tomorrow?"

"Oh...ok." Replied.

 **Semi-Final Match:**

 **Pravda Girls High School vs Ooarai/JayPac High School**

It was a cold and snowy day…and the temperature was well below freezing.

"I see you boys managed to get up." Miho said, smiling at Jay.

"Yeah, as much as i wanted to stay in bed." Jay was dressed in winter camouflage as well as everyone else in JayPac.

"Jay! The engine wont turn over! It's too damn cold!" Leon said from the top of his pershing. "Not to mention that the whole reason we even agreed to help you fight was because you said this was going to be within what we trained for!" The other boys chimed in and agreed.

"Well, you go ahead and sit there like a whiny bitch and freeze or come get some bricks to warm your tank. It'll only be a matter of time before you won't be able to even start it." Jay replied. Carrying some of his own.

"Jay, Pascal. You two go out on a patrol. Yukari, Erwin, Sodoko, you go as well." Jay nodded, grabbed his Uzi and got ready to move out.

"Come on buddy. Let's do this job and then treat ourselves to a little hot cocoa." Jay said. "You better have that ready when we get back." Pascal said to Jay, stepping into the freezing wind.

"That's only if we both make it out of this patrol alive." Pascal replied. The two laughed as they made their way out of the town.


	7. Battle of Pravda

**Battlegrounds**

The two trudged through the snow, trying to keep on their feet as the wind howled over them. The walked for a good two miles before stopping to take a rest.

"Hey! We should probably call in the rest of our forces!" Pascal Shouted over the wind.

"Way ahead of you! I had them gather in two seperate forces! Hopefully they're gonna be safe!" Jay replied. "What's the current temp?!"

"-54 degrees and dropping! We should head back!" Pascal suggested.

"Yeah, I don't think Pravda can even move in these conditions!"

"Well, Nobody wants to bail out on a Mountain of ice!"

"Damn right!" Jay said. And with that the two began heading back towards the group. On the way back they saw something that both scared and relieved them.

"Hey! There's some T-34's and Ski troops!" Pascal shouted. Jay got his binoculars and saw them.

"Confirming two T-34-76's and about 7 personal! Let's approach them cautiously!" The two converged on the group and soon were met by with cold lifeless bodies and tanks to match.

"Poor bastards froze to death…" Jay said, looking at one of the then spotted two other people heading down the snow drift towards them. He got his Uzi ready and gave the signal to Pascal that there were people heading towards them. _Wait a minute...That Erwin and Yukari!_

"Stand down Pascal, they're friendlies." They waved them down and they waved back, heading towards them.

"So you two are on your way back as well?!" Jay asked.

"That's right O'Davis! I see you And Churchill there are fine!" Erwin replied. "You boys see anything?"

"Negative! No Hostiles that I could see over that ridgeline! Its White out conditions!" Pascal replied. "And even if we did, we have no tank support to help us!" They agreed and began heading back. "Wait, where's Sodoko?"

"I don't know! Most likely she's gone back to the others!" Yukari suggested. However the truth that would reveal itself would be much more sad. _Stay alive Miho, you better be alive when we get back..._

 _ **Oarai holding position…**_

"God damn cold…" Mike muttered. "This make Snoqualmie look like a tropical resort." The Boys grumbled and groaned. Miho was still in high spirits though, at least she tried to be. While the scout group was out, the rest of the group tried their hardest to warm up the tanks so that they could function. And for the moment, it was going really well.

"Hey! The turrets turning!" Leon shouted to Cody.

"Same thing Here! Quick, keep warming the tank!" D-ray yelled.

"Here you go! Be careful it's ho-..." Moyoko suddenly collapsed and started bleeding. Everyone stood still for a moment.

"SNIPER! GET DOWN!" Miho yelled. It was absolute panic, everyone in a high place quickly climbed down and took cover behind the tanks. Moyoko was still alive though and she was trying to call out for someone

"Moyoko! She still alive! Someone get me a first-aid kit!" Pazomi raced out of cover to try and help her friend.

"NO!" But it was too late, another shot rang out and killed her, before she could even reach Moyoko's side. Miho grabbed a mirror to try and locate the sniper.

"For fuck's sake If your gonna shoot someone, Shoot me!" Leon shouted, coming out of cover. "Come on! Do it you Bitch!" Leon stood right in the open, and he was signaling his crew to be ready to pull him out of harm's way.

"Leon! Get back in Cover!" Hoshino shouted at him from behind the Porsche Tiger. Then a shot rang out and his driver, AJ pushed him out of the way. _Gotcha…_

"Nekonya! Cody! Come here!" Nekonya was by her and Cody made his way with his rifle, a PSG1.

"Miho, let me get into a firing position. I can take her out, trust me." Cody said, hugging his rifle.

"Well, that's exactly what i want you to do. Nekonya yo go with him. Out the back door and around." She said. The two made their way around the the back end of the tank to the back door and up the stairs. The were about to be in position, when nekonya suddenly stopped.

"Come on Nekonya, what's the hold up." Cody asked. She just looked at him and in one quick move, like something out of CoD, she was in his face and her lips on his. After a good thirty seconds, she pulled away and got into her firing position. She had a look of fury, at least from what he could tell. He got into his firing position and and acquired the target.

"Target acquired, range...250...slight wind to the South…" he saw that the sniper was lining up on someone, not at him but at Nekonya. "Damn it!" He fired at the same time as she did, and about the time the bullet hit the snipers head, a large explosion occurred in the building. It took him a few seconds to realize it was a High explosive round.

"We got him Nekonya! We…." His joy was replaced by worry as he looked in her direction. What he saw was a lifeless body bleeding out. "Nekonya?" He walked over to her and knelt by her side. "Nekonya…?" He turned her to see where she was shot. When he saw he had to face her away. "I should've taken the shot earlier...i'm sorry…" She then turned to face him and using the last bit of her strength, she gave him a smile and uttered the words "thank you" before going limp. He silently cried and soon got up to return to the others, carrying nekonya down.

M36 commander Jason Garland, of unit 4 of sniper team, ran up to him and stopped in his tracks once he saw the dead girl in his hands.

"Cody...is she?" Cody just gave him a shake of the head and went outside. After he came back he had an evil look in his eyes. He looked at his crew and they knew what was about to happen.

"Cody! No!" He ran up and and tried to hold cody back. He just shook him off and he continued to walk towards the Panther.

"Get us going…" He said to the driver. "We can't, the tank isn't warm enough to start. It should be by tomorrow." His driver, Dante said. Cody didn't know that he was lying to him. The Panther felt more than warm enough to start up. He just sat there in silence, inside he was torn apart by this. He hadn't known her for very long, yet it felt like they were family and he let her die. He knew he had to continue the fight, and he had a little more respect for Jay. He knew what he had to go through when he lost Peterson.

 _ **A couple hours later….**_

The four who came back from the scouting mission were exhausted, cold and hungry. Jay especially was pretty much out of breath and energy. He just sat in front of the fire and warmed himself up. Miho walked up and sat next to him.

"Where's the rest of Sodoko's team?" Jay asked, in low, yet tired voice. Miho just shook her head. "What happened?"

"A sniper. She killed three of us…" Miho said. "So we're down to 14" Jay was silent. He never accounted for a sniper. He looked at the Char B1, and then at the Panther II. He knew that Cody would've been one of the people who was sent to kill the sniper. He was the next best rifleman here after all. Caleb brought him a cup of Hot Cocoa, and gave one to everyone. Miho smiled warmly as she was given the hot cocoa. "You boys are well prepared for a winter battle."

"Well we weren't prepared for this kind of battle." Jay said. Pascal sat down next to him.

"They're using the wooden log from the side of my tank to keep this fire going." He said. "Weather should improve tomorrow. It stopped snowing." Everyone was silent or working for now as the weather was slowly improving for the coming battle. The crackle of the fire kept most people awake in the area.

"Here you go." Jay said, splitting his rations with Miho, which was a turkey and bologna sandwich. She took it and began eating. "I'm kind of curious..what happened when we were unconscious?" When she heard that she nearly choked on her food.

"W-what? What do you mean, nothing happened!" She answered quickly, while blushing a bright red. _You're lying Miho, you can tell me.._ Jay thought. But he didn't want to push on. He knew it was probably something embarrassing.

"Well, whatever gets you through the night Miho, I'm going up on first watch." Jay said, standing up. "Also, get some rest. You need it." Jay said, before walking away. Miho looked at him as he walked away. She watch as he disappeared behind the T29.

"What's so great about him?" Anzu asked Miho. "He just looks like a big brutte to me." Miho just stayed quiet, pulling her legs to her chest.

"This is coming from the shortest person here." Kenji said, climbing down from the T34. "But, height, so overrated." He walked past them and continued out to the back.

Kenji was in the middle of relieving himself when he heard a noise behind him. He looked over his shoulder and didn't see anyone at first. Soon he finished up and was getting ready to go back to the others.

"Сюрприз!" The next thing kenji knew, he was in the snow, on his back. He couldn't reach for his pistol in time and next thing he knew he was being straddled by an assassin.

"Komanski Nikolai, Смерть для вас(death for you)" The assassin pulled out a knife and Kenji pushed her off of him. He scrambled onto his feet and reached for his pistol before taking a knife in the arm.

"ARGH! YOU BITCH!" He pulled the knife out and covered his wound. She lunged at him, knife ready to enter his stomach. He pulled out his gun and fired multiple rounds, all missing the charging girl in white. Then a shot rang out and the next thing Kenji knew, her head exploded. He looked at the top of building and saw that Jay was behind the smoking barrel of a T-gewehr. The group rushed out to him, and his crew had the first aid kit ready to go.

"Kenji! Hang in there, we gonna get you patched up!" Yuzu shouted. She and buch of the other boys and girls helped Kenji walk inside, even through his protest.

"Guys, guys, guys I'm ok, really, i'm fine see." he lifted it up but immediately put it down and sucked in air through his teeth due to the pain. Jay ran down to check on Kenji. "Dude, are you alright?!" Jay asked. He was about to hug him, but saw that Yuzu was wrapping his wounds. He sighed and gave him a thumbs up. "Glad you're alright my guy. Can you still fight?" he asked.

"Hell yeah i'm still fighting. I gotta just rest up." He replied. Jay knew he was tough, especially after the things he saw. He knew some little wound wouldn't be enough to stop him.

"Good. Now all of you rest up. We gotta get going early for tomorrow." Jay said.

 _ **The next day….**_

"This is 1-1, I'm reporting about 200, 300 tanks tops." Jay said, sitting on the top of his Hellcat. _This is some ass backwards bullshit. They should only have 13 tanks left…_ He thought.

"Roger 1-1, fall back to the designated point and wait for orders." He heard.

"Wilco. 1-1 out. Courtney, get us going. Tout suite!" The hellcat backup up from the ridgeline and drove to the rendezvous point. On the drive there he began to think about the plan. _I hope we can pull this off, even with the extra vehicles._ He pulled out a map of the area that he was given. _Alright, right now, i have the entirety of scout team shadowing them with Shield and sniper moving just behind on either side. We should be able to get them encircled in about an hour._

At the rendezvous point the rest of the group was ready for the coming battle. Miho and Jay were discussing the plan for the battle while the tanks up from were hatches open and watching some were also franticly piling snow high enough to cover their weak spots on the heavy tanks. The lighter vehicles got ready to move into their ambush positions.

"So, you called in your backup tanks anyway?" Miho asked.

"Yes, trust me on this one. Please, Miho." Miho was a little bit angry. She knew the rules stated that only 15 vehicles at most were allowed, and since both schools were technically new, they could easily be disqualified for this stunt. She had no other choice though, the damage was already done and the tanks were closing in on them.

"Jay, i swear...this better work." She said. Jay smiled, but not before receiving a slap to the face. He climbed back into his tank and got ready to go.

"INCOMING!"

"BUTTON UP!" Jay shouted, and everyone got in their tanks. "Court, take us onto that ridgeline about one click to the north. Move it!" The hellcat sped away. Meanwhile the boys who were outside piling snow onto the tank scrambled onto and into them.

A volley of fire, a mix 76 and 85mm cannons and bounced off the heavy tanks that were hulled down. Jay and Miho's tanks were just in position as the first shots rang out. He climbed into the gunners seat and looked into the sight.

"Range: 930 meters! Targets moving at 20 to 30 mph, left-to-right!" Jay reported. "Anglerfish it's your call!"

"FEUER!" The two tanks opened fire on the convoy "2-1 lay down some fire!" the breech was opened and closed in about 4 second and soon the panzer was ready to fire.

"Clear!"

"Round away!" The 76mm fired again, knocking out a 85mm T-34. "Tank destroyed! Caleb! Cmon caleb!" He punched another shell in the breech.

"Clear!"

"Round away!" another one down. That's when all hell let loose. "OH SHIT! ANKOU, PULL BACK, PULL BACK!" The two tanks pulls away from the mountainside, the M18 firing smoke shells to cover them. Just as the two crested the hill, a shell rocks the M18, nearly hitting the driver.

"The hell was that?!" he asked, looking back at jay, who was thrown out of his seat.

"Don't worry about it, keep driving!" Jay said, climbing back into the gunners seat.

"1-1, are you ok? That shell ricocheted off you!" Miho's voice said.

"We're all right!" Jay reported. He climbed out as saw the others on the other side, at least what was left of them. He saw the flaming wrecks of both Anteater and duck team, and turned just in time to see a 122mm enter the front plate and obliterate the M3 Lee. "NOO! 2-1, 2-1 fire at everything! Courtney pull us over the hill!" He saw the Heavy tanks that were left to defend themselves stager fire to Increase the fire rate. He started seeing T-34 after T-34 get blown to bits, but realized they could only take on so many tanks at once. He watched as they were about to get surrounded themselves. And Jay couldn't really do anything but watch.

"1-1, We can't hold out for much longer! You gotta do it!" He say the IS-2 fire at IS-3, its shell bouncing off the highly sloped armor. Jay grabbed the radio, getting ready to call in the calvary.

"This is 1-1, All JayPac tanks have permission to enter combat, and hurry!" He looked and saw a wave of white snow being kicked up behind the already numerous T-34's.

"This is 1-4, we have the back end of the formation in sight, can we fire?" Jay heard.

"For Christ sake, Shoot!" Jay replied. And soon the noise of 8 other M24 Chaffee's firing pierced the air. Then Jay heard the noise of tank engines behind him and soon multiple M26's and a jumbo sherman reported next to the Hellcat and stopped.

"You think we'd miss this party? All shield units open up!" The 90mm canons of the Pershing's opened up on the T-34's, knocking out everyone they hit.

"Once the distance has been closed to 300 meters, open up with the machine guns to sike them out." Jay ordered

"Sniper team has a firing position, we are engaging." He heard 3-2 report. Slowly the tanks all surrounded the enemy and began to literally wipe them out. "Miho, this is how we fight. This is what happens when you mess with the bull." Jay said. Miho was astonished, She watched as T-34 after T-34 was destroyed. He started to see the T-34's return fire, knocking out a Chaffee and a Pershing. The crews got out and hid behind the advancing tanks. Jay ordered courtney to follow the Pershings and they did.

"Alright, we've taken them out enough. If they open fire again, wipe them out." Jay ordered. They watch and waited, they still opened up with the MG's just to keep them on their toes. Jay watch as one of the tankers climbed out of her unit and ran to what seemed to be like the commanding unit, an IS-2.

"Jay we have a clear shot on the girls, opening fire."

"Negative, all tanks cease fire completely. I wanna see where this goes. Pascal, get ready to blow that IS unit to hell if it opens fire." Jay ordered.

"Oh god she's gonna shoot her own teammate!" He heard Leon yell.

"Hold your fire."

"Their on the brink of a complete annihilation, maybe she was the cause. Hold fire." He watched and watched, and then it happened. A loud crack sounded as well as the commotion over the radio when the girl hit the tank roof lifeless. Moments later the a judge a ran over to Miho's tank.

" **Match is over due to Pravda's abandonment!** "

 **Results**

 _ **Ooarai/JayPac: 6 units lost**_

 _ **Pravda: 195 unts lost**_

Jay ran over and embraced Miho, the two hugged each other, and soon the whole panzer IV crew was in on it.

"We did it guys! We actually did it!" He shouted. Pascal walked over to them and was holding an ice back to his head.

"Who knew a 122 could be so powerful." He said, walking up to the group. Jay went and hugged his friend. "Oh, uh thanks."

"Glad you made it buddy." Jay said. Pascal patted Jay on the back and saw someone, most likely a tanker from Pravda, walk in their direction. She was carrying someone, and he rushed over to her. That's when she pulled out a gun. He was running now, running at he full speed,forgetting about the ice pack or the pain.

"NO!"

 _BANG!_

"I said ceasefire!" A judge yelled. She turned and saw the two on the ground. Pascal was on top of her, holding the gun away from her head, its barrel smoking. She had a look of shock on her face as the boy was restraining her arm from moving.

"You know...we're like this and i don't even know your name…" He said.

"Nonna.." she said. He looked into her eyes and she looked back at his.

"Give me the gun…" He said, clasping her hand with the gun. "It's ok, i'm not gonna hurt you." Slowly she released the gun, and Pascal placed it on the ground, before drawing his gun and shooting it twice. She looked at him in shock. "Just in case."

Jay was talking to Miho about something when a Kuromorimine member drove up on a german motorbike, fitted for snow terrain.

"Members of Ooarai and JayPac, congratulations on reaching the finals. Commander Erika asked me to deliver this message 'Lets both do our best in the finals.'" she said.

"Ah well, if it wasn't for our great tactician here, we would've been wiped out." Jay said.

"I've also been asked to seek permission to take the prisoners of Pravda." She said. Jay looked at her and laughed.

"I'm sorry about his behavior, but I reject your request!" Miho replied.

"Di...ditto!" Jay laughed out.

"What?"

"The rights to the prisoners belong with the winners. And that would be us, Ooarai and JayPac." She said, with a serious expression.

"Besides, y'all did jack shit to help us out in this match!" Jay added. "So eat that, sauerkraut." He calmed down and stood next to Miho. "Unless you wanna exchange fire now…" Soon all the boys were looking at her and just standing in their place, menacingly. She nodded and headed back to Kuromorimine.

"Confident bastards…" Pascal said, brining Nonna along with him.

"Hey buddy, you know she's a POW, right?" Jay asked.

"Well she's also suicidal, and i'm gonna use every precaution to prevent that." He replied. Jay just shrugged it off and turned back to Miho.

"That confidence is gonna get them killed, you know." Cody said, and the group of boys began talking.

"I haven't about it yet have I? About the real reason i quit Sensha-dou." Miho said.

"Wasn't it because of the abuse at the prison camp?" Momo asked.

"No, that was painful but…" Jay was listening now.

"But what?" He asked, getting the other to take the conversation somewhere else.

"It was pain that wasn't caused by me. If you cry from pain, the moment you stop you'll be happy again." Jay looked at her confused.

"The real reason was because i saw it...what my old school was doing during those 9 year domination... _I found out about the screams and the smell…"_

* * *

 ** _I know that most of you are wondering why i decided to write a fanfic about a Doujin based on well, Yukiyukite senshado. Well, ill give a short answer. I started reading that and since i already had two other JPHS stories, i thought the third one should be something different. So I thought_** _Why not?_ **And my immagination ran wild.**

 **untli next time, Panzer vor!**


	8. Reflection Deflection

_**One year ago…**_

"Alright boys, our mission is just a recon. We are to go to this prison camp and locate a prisoner that will be rescued by Unit 2." Jay said, pointing to a map on the wall.

"Aww man, another recon mission? Why don't we get the juicy ones?" Peterson whined.

"Because _Somebody_ decided to get trigger happy on the last one, injuring the POI." Pascal said. Everyone turned and looked at Kenji.

"Oh, ha ha, very funny. Look i didn't know alright? She snuck up on me." He replied, annoyed that he had brought that up.

"Anyway, we leave for the prison camp ASAP rocky." Jay said. "Bring your weapons,and Kenji, this is your first Covert mission." He looked at Jay confused. He hadn't expected to get out in the field so soon. Just a few days ago he had passed the covert ops exam and was ready to go undercover, but he wasn't expecting it so soon.

"Alright, your cover name is Kisaragi Mikoto. Your a Kuromorimine student visiting this are to observe and if possible, locate the POI. Did i mention you're gonna have to cross-dress?" Jay explained. Kenji looked at him shocked. He wasn't expecting something like that.

"So….i have to dress like a girl? Firstly, why? And secondly, How?" Kenji asked.

"Well, yes, because the group your blending in with are all girls and we have no one that can match the height of the kuro girls. Your our best bet." Jay explained. Kenji was silent at first, but then slowly became more and more confident and more acceptant to the situation. And with that he was fully transformed, he had the wig on, and the schools uniform, which resembled that of an SS uniform, only with a skirt instead of pants.

"Hmmm, Jay are you sure i'm ready for this?" He asked before climbing into the helo. Jay nodded and he was flown to the group. Jay's group got ready to the scouting mission in order to give Kenji some cover. Only if he fails.

 **A few days later…**

The team was in their respective positions, Jay and Pascal covering the north side while Cody and Peterson were covering the southern side.

"My god...what the hell is with this smell…" Jay said, the wind was coming directly into them, which would only naturally blow any aroma in their direction, but this smell was different, it smelled more putrid than what they were used too.

"Jesus did something die nearby? It smells of decay.." Pascal said.

"This is the southern team, we're catching that smell too. We don't really have a good vantage point. Were going to move to some higher ground to the east." Cody reported. That's when they shots ring out.

"Shots fired! Wait...that came from the base."

Kenji was mortified. He had never seen someone get shot with real bullets, let alone die from it. He saw as the firing squad was checking to see if the group of girls were still alive. He noticed that one of them was still moving, she had been shot on the neck. One of the firing squad members pulled out a pistol and shot the girl still alive in her head. Then some more came in and moved the bodies away.

"Hey! Mikoto-san, keep up!" One of the girls, a short brown haired one called out.

"Sorry!" Jogged a little to catch up and then heard a sort of splash sound, followed by the familiar smell of blood. "What the..?"

"Oh, thats from the bodies. We sometimes lag behind in burying them and they start making streams of blood." At that moment kenji was about to lose it. _First the firing squad and now this? What the hell is wrong with these people?_ He thought. He began to question his reason for even accepting the covert ops rank when he noticed that the other girls around him were starting to get the same look in their eyes. The look of fear. That's when kenji raised his hand.

"What is it?"

"I need a moment to, recollect my thoughts if that's alright." The group leader nodded and kenji walked off. When he got out of earshot and sight he broke down. He just cried and cried and he started to puke as well.

"Why….why is this…" He barfed again. "I can't…." When he walked out he was hit by a girl who was trying to run. She tripped up and looked at kenji with horror. Kenji saw her and realized that the POI was her. She scrambled to her feet and continued to run. Before she was gunned down by an MG. Kenji could only watch in horror as the events unfolded. The mission was over, the POI was eliminated and that meant an immediate EVAC. Later that day he slipped out of the group as they were leaving.

"Alright Kenji, what's the deal? We couldn't see you or the POI. All we saw was a guard firing his MG at someone." Jay said. Kenji was silent. He knew what he wanted to say, but for some reason it wouldn't leave his mouth.

"Well, we're waiting." Pascal said.

"She's dead…." Kenji said, quietly.

"I'm sorry, wha.."

"SHE IS DEAD! THAT MG YOU SAW…..shot...her.." Kenji repeated, a little surprised at how he responded. "I'm sorry…god damn Einsatzgruppen*..." Jay placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright, i understand. You were in the trenches after all. You actually saw the horror's we could only imagine." They sat in silence after that, sort of paying respects to the girls that died in the camp.

They called in the Black Hawk and flew back to the _Gerald R. Ford_ , filing a report and letting Unit 2 know that they have to cancel the mission, and with them being the higher rank unit, they weren't too happy about that. Needless to say, the boys were relieved that their part of the mission was over.

 _ **Gerald R. Ford,**_ **two days after Battle….**

"I mean, this is a nice gesture and all, but why are we keeping them in here?" Miho asked, walking a large building with Jay.

"I mean...they may be our prisoners, but I do want to, at the very least, keep them warm." Jay said. The building was one of the abandoned storage buildings that JayPac had emptied out. It still had some working systems like the A/C units and had more than enough room for the amount of prisoners they took in.

"I still don't agree with this, but, you are the co-commander anyway. Besides, I'm not surprised you two came to an agreement so soon." Anzu said, walking behind them.

"Yeah...i guess so. Anyway, i've prepared a transport aircraft to take the prisoners back to where they came from, as you requested Miho." Jay said. They loaded the prisoners onto busses and they drove them to the airfield. The boys, all armed just in case, lined up and watched as the men and girls rushed into the jet, a C-17, and find a seat on the seat pallets. The last one on was Nonna and she was, surprisingly happy. Jay noticed that she was holding something, and that Pascal had just reported up next to him, hair still messy.

"The hell happened to you?" Jay asked as the door to the jet was closed.

"Well, i wanted to make sure nothing happened while she was here and well..i gave her my SU-100 model...as well as ...something else." Pascal said, his hair being blown by the wind from the engine starting to spool up. Jay facepalmed and shook his head, before barking orders to get away from the aircraft. Soon the jet was in the air and climbed harmlessly into the clouds.

"You should've made them suffer…" Cody said, walking past Jay. Jay grabbed cody by the shoulder and stopped him.

"You listen here, i wanted to do the same thing deep down, but i couldn't. Its what Miho wanted and in all honesty, we could've let them freeze outside." Jay said. "So too bad, now get ready for the battle in a few days. I would spend some time with with Saori if i was you." Cody was shocked, he didn't know that Jay knew about him and Momo. Jay gave him a pat and walked off to find Miho. The plane back to the _Zuikaku_ was due to leave in a few hours, and he wanted to make the most of being home.

He walked all around the airport grounds before he finally found her. She was sitting outside of a popular diner. He walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"How did you know i would come here?" Jay said. She stood up and looked him in the eye she said nothing and turned away. "What? Did I do something to offend you in some way?" She just gave him the cold shoulder. _Oh...I see what this is about...hmmm...alright let's try this…_

Jay held out his hand, and Miho looked up at him. She took it and he led her into the diner.

 _ **Pascal's Apartment….**_

Pascal was reminiscing of the previous night, he spent with Nonna. He looked at his model shelves and saw the empty spot where his model of the SU-100 tank destroyer had sat. He smiled as he remembered giving it to her. After a while he heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" He got up and walked out to the living room. He then opened the door and too his surprise, it was his brother. "Kai? What are you doing here?"

"Hey Pascal, can i come in?" Pascal stood aside and let him in.

"So what brings you here?" he asked.

"Just wanted to give you a heads up on the upcoming battle. I'm not going to be fighting in it." He said, solemnly. Pascal was shocked. THe only reason he joined sensha-do was to one day battle his brother.

"But..but why? I thought you wanted to battle me one day." He replied.

"We will, but not this battle. I couldn't live with myself if I knew that was on the team that killed you, let alone be the one to pull the trigger." He said. Pascal was silent. He had taught him everything about the sport and even helped him and Jay get in at an early age.

"I understand...thanks kai." Pascal said. "And take care of Maho as well."

"Yes sir." He checked the time and saw the flight back to Ooarai would leave soon.

"Well I should get going. Thanks for telling me." He said. The two walked out of the apartment and just before the two split up to go their separate ways.

"Hey Pascal!"

"Yeah?"

"Good Luck!" Pascal gave a thumbs up and headed towards the airport.

 _ **Ooarai, Japan…**_

The tanks were loaded onto train cars and the boys and girls all boarded a train that would take them to the city of Kuromorimine. Miho, Jay, Pascal and Anzu were all sitting in a dining car discussing the semantics of the upcoming battle.

"So this is the official lineup for the battle." Jay said, handing her a clipboard that had the tanks as well as the names of each crew member on it.

 **Lineup**

 _Jagdpanzer 38t_

 _Panzer IV_

 _Tiger I(P)_

 _Sturmgeschütz III Ausf. F_

 _M18 Hellcat_

 _M10 Wolverine x2_

 _M36 Jackson_

 _M26 Pershing_

 _M4A3E2 (76)W_

 _T29_

 _T34_

 _IS-3_

 _M24 Chaffee x2_

There was another page with the names but they were more focused on the tanks. Miho was quiet, more quiet than the last two time they discussed tactics.

"So, i propose we move the the heavy tanks into the open and have the lighter tanks flank around and wipe them out from behind." Jay said.

"So, you want to use us as bait? Yeah, no, not happening pal. I say we use _you_ _lighter tanks_ as the bait. You've grown to have quite the reputation." Pascal said. Miho just sat as the two argued about what was originally the tactical plans to about who has a bigger reputation.

"Well in the end its up to the CO." Jay said, turning to Miho. "So what'll it be?" She looked at the boys and saw that both the boys eyes had changed slightly. It was like she could peer deep into their soul, and then some.

"Well, uh...I think they're both good. But i have a better plan." She said. "One that doesn't put us in an _open field._ This isn't gonna be like the Battle of Arracourt, _Jay_." Jay nervously smiled and rubbed his head.

"Saw right through my plans...just as i expected from the ace of Kuromorimine." Jay said. He looked at miho and expected a smile back, but all he got was a cold stare. _Yikes...i'd better make my escape before she kills me just by staring at me._ He thought. He turned to leave, but Miho grabbed his arm.

"You're not going anywhere. Pascal, some privacy please?" Pascal nodded and left the two. Jay watched him go. " _No! Don't leave me here! She's gonna kill me!"_ Is what Jay's eyes said.

"Relax Jay, i only wanted to say..thanks." She said.

"For what? I did nothing." He replied.

"Of course you did, you took a risk and it paid off. We did lose some of our tanks, and yours too, but we prevailed." Jay was shocked. "I know we'll make it through this battle."

"It's nothing..we are partners after all. We have your backs and you have ours." Jay said. Miho then got up and walked down the car to check on the others.

"Hello Jay-dono!" A cheerful voice chirped behind him. "Mind if I take this seat?" Jay nodded and Yukari took a seat next to him. Jay was glad to see at least one of the girls was still in high spirits and he really appreciated that, wit all the doom and gloom hanging over them.

"I'm glad at least one of you girls seem to be in high spirits." Jay said.

"Thank you Jay-dono! I always try to be positive!" She said.

"That's one of the reasons i like you Yukari. Always happy and hyper." Jay said. That caused Yukari to blush a little and her hair seemed to get more poofy. Jay chuckled a little. "Geez, i didn't expect that reaction from you." Jay said. "Anyway, I'm curious to know how much you really know about my tank specifically. You seemed to take and interest in them."

"Y-yeah! Your tank, the M18 is the fastest one on the battlefield! Its slightly slower due to the roof and cupola yu installed onto it, but still very fast. And with that 76mm gun, it can knock out even the toughest of tanks!" She said. Jay was impressed, and secretly deep down he had feelings for Yukari, but he was nervous about the answer he would receive. The rest of the train ride the two talked and talked. Pascal was talking to a couple of the history club girls about the IS-3 and they eventually got into an argument about whether or not it was really a war-time tank. ( _spoiler alert, it is. It actually rolled through the streets of Berlin in 1945, before the war ended_ )

 _ **Kuromorimine, One day before battle…**_

The train came to a stop and everyone disembarked. Yukari was beaming with joy.

"The real Kuromorimine! It looks just like does in Tank Magazine!" She exclaimed.

"Unfortunately it means that we can't explore the city. Besides it's already sunset and by the time the tanks are off loaded, it should be about time to settle in for the night." Jay said. The 66 kids made their way to the living quarters for the night. The boys all went and set their stuff down and began talking amongst themselves. It was different this time around, instead of separate areas, they had to share the large space with the girls. Unfortunately they couldn't provide enough futons for everyone to have one, so sme boys began arguing about who should get the futons. Some boys were smart and went to grab their sleeping bags they brought from the tanks. Jay had gotten his futon and set it out on the ground. He didn't realize the location of where he put it though.

That night he was tossing and turning, he couldn't sleep. He couldn't sleep, flat out. He was scared of the match tomorrow and he just lied there. He pulled out his phone and went through some family photos. He kept scrolling until he saw some photos of him and the Ooarai teams. A tear trickled down his cheek as he scrolled through them. At this point they were apart of his family. And he was scared for them.

"Jay-dono?" A voice whispered to him. He turned the screen to see to it was Yukari.

"Oh, sorry Yukari, i woke you up didn't I?" Jay said, as quiet as he could.

"No, its ok, i was awake as well. Can't sleep?" She said. Jay nodded. That's when he felt someone shift into his futon. But it was so quick he couldn't tell if that was his leg or someone else's.

"Is it ok if come into there too?" Yukari asked. Jay nodded and opened a space for her to enter. As he rolled to face the other way Jay felt the sensation of warmth from another person. And not only that, he caught a full waft of her fragrance. He seemed to freeze up at that, and Miho let out a small giggle.

"I'm scared…" Jay said, solemnly. He rolled onto his back and just stared at the ceiling. "Is that bad? I'm a 6'2" killing machine, and I'm scared of tomorrow."

"Everyone's scared of dying." Yukari said. "It's perfectly normal." Jay felt his hand brush against something smooth, but it was shaking.

"Hey, Yukari, you mind keeping Miho company for a little? I gotta go talk to someone." Jay said. Yukari nodded and Jay got up. He walked outside the room and walked down to the lower level and out the door. He just stood outside, thinking about the match tomorrow. After about fifteen minutes of standing in the cold in nothing but his shorts, he went back inside. Once back in the room he noticed everyone was awake.

" _What the fuck is happening?"_ Is what he wanted to say, but before he could say anything, he was pushed onto Miho by Yukari.

"Sorry!" Jay exclaimed, but right after Miho kissed him passionately. _What the? What is this side of her?_ When she pulled away Jay looked into her eyes. He saw a very familiar face in hers. That of his own, a look of a bullied kid. One side is the tank commander/leader tough side, but this was her true side.

"P-please be gentle…" She said, once they were both naked. Jay nodded and kissed her. That night the wo became one. Cody and Saori, Leon and Hoshino, and a few others who had become a couple just couldn't hold themselves back from each other.

 **Day of Battle**

The next morning everyone freshened up and got ready to go. It was a bit awkward for some of the boys and girls, especially after the previous night's events.

"Good morning Miho. Sleep well?" Jay asked. Miho just kind of ignored him though, though she did give him a sort of grunt as a response. _Whats gotten up with her? Last night she was lovey dovey, now she's cold hearted.._

"Hey miho, don't I get a kiss for the morning?" Jay asked playfully, before getting winded by Miho.

"Hold your tongue!" She shouted before walking off to her tank.

"You messed with the chain of command Jay, ya got bit, or in this case, hit." Pascal stated.

"Yeah, thanks. Now I have no Idea how were gonna pull this…." Jay looked onto the ground and saw some leaflets. "Hey Miho? You reading this? They want us to surrender." Jay said, reading the leaflet. He looked up to see a helicopter circling around, likely for another pass.

"We're not going to surrender. If we do, they kill us." Miho said. Murmurs arose from everyone about whether or not they should.

"Anyone who wants to surrender from JayPac raise your hand. And be honest!" Jay dhouted to the boys. None of them raised their hand. "Good!" He turned to Miho and smiled. "Looks like we're with you to hell and back." Miho gave a light smile before walking to her tank.

"Boys! MOUNT UP AND BUTTON UP!" The boys all hopped onto their tanks and got ready to go.

"All tanks are ready Ankou, your call." Jay reported. Miho saw the flare that signaled the beginning of the match.

"Panzer Vor!"

* * *

 **Finally squeezed out another chapter of this. Thank you all for waiting. Might be a little before the next chapter will be out. But we will see.**


	9. Battle of Kuromorimine (Part 1)

**Finals Match:**

 **Kuromorimine Girls Academy vs. Ooarai/JayPac High School**

 **Fields of Kuromorimine**

"Panzer Vor!" The round was underway, the sound of 15 tanks rumbling into battle filled the air. "All tanks turn and follow Ankou! Scout actual, move into the woods and see if you can spot Kuromorimine forces."

"Roger that. See you guys!" Jay said. The group watched the Hellcat turn around into the woods and disappear into the forest. The rest of the force began moving into the city. Jay kept his hatch closed to avoid getting hit by the low-hanging branches, until they came to a semi-secluded area.

"Alright, shut it down here." Jay ordered. The engine cut off and jay the ambient noise of the forest behind him consumed the air. He got his binoculars and looked through them, only to find more forest. The boys all opened their hatches to get some fresh air.

"Jay, how long do we have to wait here?" Caleb asked, poking out the bow gunner's hatch.

"Not too long hopefully." Jay replied, but in his head, he knew they might be here for a while.

 _ **Anglerfish position**_

Miho was leading the tanks through the forest to the town of Kuromorimine, knowing that they wouldn't be able to maneuver well in urban areas. She looked behind to see the T29 starting to slow down. And heard the engine start to struggle.

"2-3, your engine isn't sounding too well, what's the problem?" She asked. Over the radio she could hear the crew panicking a little.

"Nothing to worry about. The transmission's just giving us a little trouble." D-ray replied. That's when the tank just flat out stopped moving. "Shit! The drive train just gave out!" She heard the driver exclaim.

"2-3, did you blow out your transmission again?" Pascal asked.

"Yeah, but we can fix it! You guys keep going." D-ray insisted. "We promise, we'll make it back to you guys."

"Let's keep moving." Miho said. "Good luck with the repairs 2-3."

"Roger, we'll begin right away. 2-3, out." The convoy of tanks continued to move. It wasn't long before they had the city in their sight. And that meant plenty of cover.

 _ **Shield 3 position**_

D-ray sat on the commander's cupola, watching as the convoy disappeared behind the wall of dust that they kicked up. He switched off the radio and climbed back inside.

"So, what's the damage?" He asked.

"Well, the drive train has split, in other words, we're immobilized." Scott, the driver, said. "We're out the fight."

"The hell we are!" Jordan, the gunner said. "I say we let 'em come and try to take us. Give 'em a good Georgia ass whoopin'!" he exclaimed. "As long as we can fire, we can fight!"

"Even so, we only have a limited amount of ammo" and even then, we may not be able to fight them all off." Brian, one of the loaders stated.

"Not to mention these rounds are heavy as all hell, and we would have to bring up the shells from the lower rack." Joshua, the other loader, stated. D-ray knew this was true, since the 105mm shell would be a pain to carry to the top racks.

"Jay wouldn't want us to flee. Let see if we can actually repair this." D-ray said. "Scott?"

"Way ahead of you." Scott got the toolbox and hopped out the tank. He crawled under the tank and began to fix what he could. D-ray was looking out the commander's cupola, watching the tree line carefully.

 _ **Jay's position…**_

Jay kept a close watch on the advancing forces, from a distance of course. He had circled around far enough to where his tank was behind the Kuromorimine team. He was driving through a field when he saw the burning Porche Tiger. _Oh no…_ He saw the tread marks from the heavies, but also saw tire marks.

"Courtney, we're gonna deviate a little. Follow those tire marks." Jay ordered. He felt the hellcat turn and follow the tire marks. He grabbed the radio.

"Ankou, this is 1-1, over." He waited for a response. "Ankou, this is 1-1, its Jay, please respond."

"This is Ankou, what's the situation?" Saori's voice crackled through the radio.

"We're going after Leopon team. Their tank is destroyed, but they've been taken away." Jay reported. "Kuro's forces are nearing the city, 1-1 out!" Jay said.

"Jay no! You ca-!" Jay cut the radio off, he knew he was going to a serious beating for this, but he didn't care. He opened the commanders hatch and racked the .50 cal.

"Caleb, load High explosive and get on the gun. Fire when I tell you." Jay said.

"Roger that!" He heard the breech block open and close, as well as Caleb shifting into the gunners seat. They followed a road, where the wheel marks disappeared. The Hellcat easily traveling at a good 40mph at this point. Jay got ready to fire, feeling that they were.

They crested a hill and saw the truck. It was stopping.

"Keep driving! Don't stop until I say so!" Jay shouted. He saw the soldiers start to move away from the girls and faintly saw the flap of another truck open. "FIRE!" The tank rocked when the gun fired, but the shell hit its target, blowing up the truck seconds after the MG in the back opened fire. The distance was closing fast, and its only then that Jay ordered the stop. "GET SOME!" He opened fire on the soldiers, cutting all of them down. "FIRE WHEN READY!" He shouted. Caleb serviced the other truck with another High Explosive round. He stopped firing after he realized he was shooting randomly now. He calmed down and hopped out the tank and ran towards the girls. He just stood there looking at the three bodies on the ground.

"Help!" Jay snapped his head towards the voice. He saw that one of the girls, Suzuki, he believed was waving him over kneeling over an injured Hoshino.

 _ **Shield 3's position…**_

 _We are so screwed…_ D-ray thought as the sound of boots clunking on the tank grew louder and louder. Scott was outside, but he wasn't fixing the transmission anymore. He had a bullet hole through this head. The commanders hatch opened, and Erika was looking in.

"Hello boys…" She said, with a devious smile on her face.

"Ey! What the fuck do you want you little Bi-..." The shot echoed in the tank as Jordan fell silent.

"Oh god…"

"Listen, we don't have to do this the hard way. I just want to use your tank to intercept your radio communications." She said. "So, turn on your radio and tell them you're on your way." D-ray reluctantly turned the radio on. He knew he couldn't do anything because the moment he tries something, they'll shoot the tank.

 _ **City of Kuromorimine...**_

The tanks were parked outside of a warehouse, awaiting the arrival of the two missing tanks.

"Bloody hell Jay…this is reckless even for you…" Pascal muttered to himself.

"Co…in..2-3…" The radio crackled. "Ankou, 2-1, come in..." Pascal picked up the radio.

"Go ahead 2-3." Pascal replied.

"We've repaired the transmission, and we're on our way. We haven't been captured and should be there in 20 minutes. 2-3 out." The way that he said it was a bit like he was forced too. Pascal thought about it for a minute but was interrupted by the familiar sound of the M18's tracks growing louder and louder. The Hellcat skidded to a stop in front of the warehouse, riddled with bullet marks. Jay was on the .50 cal, ready to open fire on any Kuromorimine member. As soon as the tank stopped rocking, the hatches all opened, and Jay hopped down to help Hoshino out of the tank.

"Somebody get a first aid kit! She's been shot!" Jay shouted, carrying her into the warehouse. Leon rushed in behind Jay as he set her down on a crate.

"Hoshino! I'm here..." He said, gabbing her hand.

"Luckily, the bullet went straight through. I gave her some morphine a just before we left." Jay said. "Now come on, we've gotta go."

 _ **Shield 3 Position**_

The remaining crew of the T29 just sat in silence as they were being towed by a couple of Panther's. The rotting body of Jordan was dumped out of the tanks bottom hatch. He was lucky, at least he didn't have to worry anymore.

"Jordan…and Scott…they're…"

"Don't say it. We know…" They just sat in silence as they were pulled. Joshua was in the driver's seat with his foot on the gas, as to help the tanks pulling them.

"You know, I didn't think that we would end up like this, captured and used against our friends like this." D-ray said. "You'd think we go out a little bigger than this." He said.

"Yeah…I wish we could…" Brian said, his voice a bit shaky. He looked at his brother, remembering the joy they had shown their parents when they allowed them to do sensha-do.

"Hey Bri, remember when Mom allowed us to do this?" Joshua asked.

"You read my mind, but yeah I do. Her last wish was to make something of ourselves." Brian replied. It was the first time since they were put in the same tank that he called him his nickname. "Joshua…if we don't make it through this, there's something I have to tell you." Joshua turned towards his brother and looked up at him. "I uh…I was the one that broke the TV. I just used your anger as a lie to do protect me." His brother was silent, most likely internally raging. He just gave a long deep sigh and continued to keep his foot on the gas.

D-ray just sat in silence, waiting for this nightmare to end. He reminisced about joining the team and being assigned to the T29. He recalled training under Commander Graham, operating the radio and even learning how to fly. That's when it hit him. _They can't track our communications. And Saunders has some real airpower…yes…this could work…_ He felt the paper in his pocket. Jay told him that he should use this in an emergency.

"Boys, I'm gonna do something risky and it might kill us." He said. "But it should be enough to get us out of this situation." Brian and Joshua looked at him with confusion. He climbed down into the Radio operator/assistant driver seat and pulled out a piece of paper with a few numbers on it.

"The hell are those numbers?" Joshua asked.

"I'm gonna phone a friend." D-ray replied. Then he felt the tank jolt to a stop. _We're at the edge of the city…_

 _ **Warehouse**_

Leon was kneeling next to Hoshino, pistol in hand, ready to fend off anyone who even dared to separate them. By now the tanks had left and some crew had found some weapons to fight off the panzers on foot.

"Leon, please go…fight on." She said, wincing when she tried to turn her body towards him.

"For the last time Hoshino, I'm not going anywhere. We're both gonna make it through this." Leon replied. "I love you too much to say 'Oh, ok' and then just leave."

"Leon…"

"I mean that. You must keep fighting too. Keep living for your friends." He began to tear up a little. "Please don't make me leave…" He cried a little, and what caused him to calm down was Hoshino's hand placed on his cheek. She was tearing up a little, but smiling. It was about time to change her bandage, and he knew it was going to be painful.

"Hoshino, I'll be right back." He said.

"Where?"

"It's about time we changed your bandages." He said. She nodded and watch as he disappeared behind some ammunition boxes. He came back out with a roll of bandages and some athletic tape. He kneeled down beside her and lifted her shirt to reveal a bandage wrapped around her lower stomach. He took out his swiss army knife, and carefully cut the bandage, unwrapping it and putting the new bandage on her, as well as giving her some new morphine.

"Thanks. Leon, we need to get moving." She said, more serious. Leon nodded and picked her up, bridal style, and carried her out of the warehouse. She was a little heavy, but he could manage it.

 _ **Shield 3's Position**_

D-ray scanned the skies through the cupola windows, hoping to see the weather improve, but it was still cloudy. When called in the strike package, they told him that they were well on their way. But he did say that they will keep an eye on their tank as a reference point.

"Well boss, we do have a shell in the breech." Joshua said. "We could at least knock out one tank before we get off'd." He said.

"I'm well aware of that, and we can." He got onto the gunner's seat and raised the gun so that it was pointing at the panther's rear plate. "You loaded AP, right?"

"Yes, sir." He poised his hand on the trigger, ready to pull it once the timing is right. Through the sight, he saw the clouds starting to part and sunlight was coming through the clouds. He could hear the faint roar of planes growing louder and louder.

"Here they come boys! Hold on tight!" Outside he could hear the panicked voices of the commanders as they scrambled to their tanks. He heard the tank hatch open and a hand with two fragmentation grenades popped in and out. The grenades hit the floor and instinctively, Brian picked them up and got one outside, and covered the other one.

"BRIAN NO!" Joshua shouted, but it was too late, the grenade went off, and with a slight jolt, Brian stopped moving and stared smoking a little.

"Brian? Brian answer me…ANSWER ME GOD DAMNIT!" He said, shaking the body. He started crying

"He's gone. Round Away!" He pulled the trigger just as the first bombs made impact, causing the panther in front to blow its turret off." He opened the hatch and looked at the forces scrambling towards the city. He laughed as they were running, seeing some of the units get bombed out. He left the cupola open and heard a very sickening thud against the tank. He went popped back out the cupola and saw a horrific sight, a 1000lbs. bomb had stuck itself between the turret and the engine deck. He got back inside the turret.

"Joshua I'm so—" The bomb went off, detonating the T29. The tank's ammo cooked off, finishing off the tank, separating the turret from the chassis, at least what remained of it. The remains of the tank sat on that hill, along with the other destroyed tanks.

 _ **Jay's Position**_

"We've lost all contact of Shield 3!" Jay winced when he heard that. He knew that he had just lost a good friend. He wanted to cry, but he couldn't. _There's no mercy in war, people live, and people die, that's all there is too it._ At least that's what he thought. He saw the P-47's diving and strafing the area where Kuro's tanks were, and soon they were gone. That's when he heard them. The sound that terrified German soldiers on the Eastern front. The Sound of Stalin's Organ.

"Jay! Get away from the windows!" Pascal shouted at him. He backed away just as the first rockets made impact. The street lit up and buildings started to collapse, even catch fire. In his earpiece he could hear the panic of the tankers as they tried to maneuver out of the way of the barrages. Not only that but the P-47's started targeting the city as well. The barrage went on for what felt like hours, but as soon as it had started, it was stopped.

"Alright, We're through. Let's get ready." Jay said to his friend. He moved up to him and they took position, readying their AT weapons, which were RPG-2's and of course, Jay's T-Gewehr M1918. They watched carefully as they a Tiger 1 and a couple panthers rolled down the street. Jay gave Pascal the signal.

 _1…_

 _2…_

 _3…_

"LAUNCHING!" They shouted and aimed at the Panther in the pack of the short convoy. Both the RPG's hit, knocking it out. The tank caught fire and slowed to a stop.

"Yes! We got one!" Pascal shouted, but his joy quickly turned to fear a he saw the other panther's turret turning towards them. "JAY RUN!"

They bolted. Closing the door just as the shell hit the building. The two were thrown to the ground by the explosion.

 _ **Kenji's position…**_

"The most honorable thing you can do is to die in battle… That's bullshit." He was muttering to himself about some sayings, but ultimately just kept it to himself. He scanned the streets carefully, looking for the telltale signs of tank treads or a barrel of a German tank. The Panther II was next to him, his turret pointed to the left side of the street. Cody was also scanning the streets carefully.

"2-2, this 2-1 what's your status?" It was Mike. He knew the IS-3 was alone, from what he heard earlier they had lost contact with almost every unit JayPac had. The only ones left were the remaining Ooarai tanks, the T34, Panther II, M26, and M18. It was even, 7 on 7. The airstrike had left them with their force lower than that of which they started with.

"Unknown, front, about 500 yards." Cody stated.

"Halt here." The two tanks screeched to a stop. He looked and saw it, the telltale muzzle break of a Tiger II.

"Grid Alpha-28, tank spotted, most likely a Königstiger. We're gonna fire, then fire AP. Cody, get ready to follow up."

"Roger." He watched Cody drop into the tank and close the hatch. He watched the gun train on the target and waited. "On your command."

"My tank, FIRE!" The 120mm gun broke the windows of the building it was next to when it fired. The shell, a High Explosive one, impacted the building it where the barrel was jutting out from. The building collapsed and what they saw wasn't a tank, but an AT-gun position. "Hold fire Sniper, it was only an AT gun." Kenji said. "Advance, slowly." He ordered. The two tanks moved up from street to street, cautiously checking to make sure they didn't just run into an ambush.

That's when they heard a boom.

 _ **Scout actuals' Position**_

The M18 was going at about 50mph when it crossed the intersection where the Stug III was hiding. Unfortunately, they appeared at the wrong time. An 88mm shell impacted the engine, passing through it and into the Stug. They were responding to a radio callout where Hippo team was being attacked by a King Tiger. The boys both had girlfriends in the Stug, Caesar and Saemonza. Instinctively they changed course and drove as fast as they could to the area where they had radioed.

"Come on Courtney! Drive!"

"I know!"

This was only a few seconds before, but now they had literally thrown themselves in front of the bullet, well shell, but to no avail.

The Boys groan from the impact as the tank rolls to a stop. They check themselves for cuts, which they do find. Courtney has a slight gash on his head but is otherwise unharmed.

"You good?" Caleb asked.

"Hell yeah, let's get out of here were on fire." He replied, opening the drivers hatch and grabbing his gun. Caleb climbed out the commander's cupola, grabbing the fire extinguisher. He sprayed every last drop onto the engine deck, stopping the blaze. He thinks that they might be able to recover the vehicle, but chances are slim. The two ran to a nearby alleyway and wait, in hope that reinforcements might arrive.

"Jay is going to kick our asses." Courtney said.

"he'll be happy we made it out, don't worry." Caleb retorted. The two backed away from the street, as to no give the tanks still out any vision. That's when they bumped into something hard. "What the hell?" They turned around to see something that made them both happy and afraid.

"It's…"

"It's unit 2-1-0, "Fury"

 _ **Shield Actual's position….**_

The IS-3 pushes past a destroyed panther, the barrel smoking. Mike had punched another shell into the breech, cursing that Pascal had been volunteered for the AT position.

"Make a right here Sasha." The tank turned, and the barrel with it. The tank pushed into an open street at an angle before being hit.

"What the blin was that?" Sasha asked.

"Enemy tank, reverse!" The tank shot backwards, its barrel, almost getting stuck in a window as they did. The tank that had shot at them was a Jadgpanther. Nothing the IS-3 couldn't handle.

"Push back out." The tank lurched forward and stopped at a bit more of an angle. He saw the German TD was still moving, but then a rocket hit it from the side. Causing it to come to a sudden stop. He opened the commanders hatch to see Miho checking down the street for more targets.

"Ah, comrade Miho just saved us a shell." Sasha said. He knew he was right, but just in case, they fired. The tank blew up, and the IS-3 moved on. They began to patrol the roads closer and closer to the actual school. That was until they got his in the side.

"ARGHHH!" Mike shouted as some shrapnel from the shell had entered his leg. He could still move it, but it hurt very bad to do so. "Sasha...You ok bud?" He asked. He got no response. "Sasha?" he looked down into the driver's compartment, and it was only then that he smelled the burning flesh. He reeled back, just as another shell bounced off the tank. Sasha was gone, and if you asked where, he went everywhere in the driver's compartment. He couldn't get out through the top hatch, he would me mowed down by the machine guns. He had no other choice but to move through the remains of Sasha to get out the bottom hatch. He did this as quickly as possible, eventually landing on his back under the tank. He crawled towards the engine and used the tank to cover his retreat. The last hit the IS-3 took was to the engine, and slowly it burned. Mike began to cry, that tank was his home and it had been destroyed. His sadness grew to anger and ran to try and find the groups.

 _ **Shield 10's Position…**_

The Jumbo Sherman rolled through the streets, now crewed by four of the survivors. Jay and Pascal took up their original positions. Jay was looking through the binoculars, his radio headset listening as the last remaining tanks, Ankou and Shield 4, were giving their positions to each other.

"This is Shield 4 Tiger and panther Spotted. Firing!" They heard the familiar 90mm fire. "We missed, _Send it again!"_ This was Leon's voice. He knew that they had a chance once they arrive there. That's when a shell hit their tank.

"On that's an 8, it's a ti-OH IT'S A TIGER II! REVERSE LEFT STICK!" The tank stopped and reversed into an alley way. "Hey, we still got some of that Wiley Pete?"

"Yes sir!"

"Stick that shit right in her face!" Pascal loaded the smoke round into the breech and took aim. He fired into the ground, and the tiger pushed forward and turned its engine towards them, its gun moving to the right side. It had a burn mark on it, like it had been set on fire previously.

"FIRE!"

"Round away!" Pascal pulled the trigger, and the gun fired. The shell impacted the engine, setting it ablaze.

"One more! One More Pascal, One More!" He loaded the shell into the breech and hopped back on the gun.

"Advance!" Jay saw that the gun was almost fully turned around by now.

"Round away!" The shell hit the engine with a thud. The engine sputtered and the turret stopped moving. Jay saw the crew get out, scrambling down the sides of the turret and chassis. He thought about shooting them, but decided to let them go. They had more pressing problems to deal with. He gave Miho a walkie talkie before they separated, and hopefully there were still some units left.

"Miho, this is Jay. We've commandeered an abandoned tank, where are you, we can give support." Jay said. "Any units still out please respond." He said into the radio. Jay waited for a response, but got none.

"We need support! This is Miho, I've spotted a Tiger! Please Hurry!" Miho's voice crackled through the radio. She gave them their position and Jay ordered Courtney to step on it. The Sherman was a fast tank, even the Jumbo model, and this speed was used to its advantage. They flew down the street that they reported they were on, eventually coming to more and more damaged buildings. Jay looked to his left and saw the remains of both a Pershing and a Panther.

 _Leon…_ He thought to himself. He gave a little prayer to his fallen friends, before moving his attention back forward.

"TIGER!" He heard Courtney shout.

"Hit the brakes!" The tank skidded to a stop. The tiger had its armor turned towards them, meaning they could see them. The building it was next to had smoke coming out of it, and is barrel was smoking.

"Caleb move to the loaders Position!"

"Roger!"

"Fire when ready!"

The Tiger fired, its shell not being able to penetrate the front plate of the Jumbo, leaving a mark on the tank. "Damn! Fire!"

"Round away!" The shell hit the Tiger, bouncing off its turret. "IT BOUNCED!"

"Angle 10 left!" Courtney turned the tank to the left a little. The tiger fired, its shell bounced off.

"Your clear Pascal!"

"Round away!" The Shell hit the lower plate, penetrating the tiger, stopping it from closing the distance.

"Pascal, try to aim for the turret ring. Just under the gun!" Jay said.

"Roger that!"

"Your clear!"

"Round away!" The shell impacted the tank, blowing off the turret. "Tank Destroyed!"

"Keep it moving, no time for celebration!" They pushed past the Tiger, moving cautiously from street to street. Soon Jay saw them, they were in the building that the Tiger had fired upon. "Jay! Get over here!" Miho shouted. Jay unlatched the First aid bag from the Sherman, and ran up the rubble to them.

"Christ! Yukari!" Jay saw that she was bleeding heavily. Jay turned her over, which caused Yukari to scream in pain. "Sorry Yukari!" Jay grabbed some morphine from his bag and gave it to Yukari, while Miho was wrapping her up with the bandages. Jay Picked up the walkie and spoke.

"Pascal, have the tank ready to go, we're gonna move out to find the Panzer IV."

"Roger that. Is Yukari ok?" Jay looked at Miho, locking eye contact. Miho gave him a quick nod.

"Yeah, she's gonna be alright." Jay said. He hooked the Walkie Talkie to his pants and walked back to Miho and Yukari. "Here, I'll carry her to the tank. We can lay her on the engine deck." Jay said.

"Alright. Yukari, you're gonna be alright." Miho said, helping her onto Jay's back.

"Jay…" Yukari said weakly.

"No Yukari, save your strength. All we have to do is get to the Panzer IV, and then we head to the school." Jay said. The two carried her onto the tank and laid her down on the engine deck. Miho stayed with her to keep her from shifting too much.

"Advance!" The tank rolled forward, slowly, and moved a little deeper into Kuromorimine.

* * *

 **This battle is only halfway over. I know it not the most pleasant thing to read, but there is more to come. So much happens with the addition of JayPac to the battle. I haven't even wrote the other perspectives of those earlier in the story or even the end of the battle. Those will come out in the second half of this Battle.**

 **To be honest, I really hope you're enjoying this. _Spoiler, There may or may not be a Yukiyukite II in the works..._**

 **Until next time, Panzer Vor!**


	10. Battle of Kuromorimine (Part 2)

_**City of Kuromorimine**_

 **Mike's Position**

Mike was moving carefully from building to building, moving through the rubble of what was left of the area he was in. He had some burn marks from when he escaped the tank. He was panicking about what he would do if he was the last one alive.

 _Just keep moving…you'll see them again._ Was the thought that kept him moving. He didn't know where he was going, naturally, so he decided that the next intact building was going to be his vantage point. He looked for about 30 minutes before he found one. _Damn Saunders and their airstrikes…_ He thought while climbing the building. He kept going until he couldn't climb anymore, meaning he couldn't get to the roof. He pulled out his pistol and kicked in a door. He could climb through one of the apartments, and luckily, the one he busted in was unoccupied. He holstered his gun and opened the window, the roof was a good 3 feet above it, it was easy, so he was up for the job. He climbed onto the windowsill and hoisted himself onto the edge of the windowsill and climbed onto the roof. From there he could see a building that resembled the _Reichstag_.

"Hmm…must be the school." He said to himself. "That's where they must be heading." He heard the cracking of machine gun fire in the distance, knowing that it was suicide to go there without a tank, he thought of the others. "I better help them. Any way I can." He climbed back down into the apartment and raced down to the street. He began to run as fast as he could towards the school. He stopped after a few minutes of running, knowing he didn't want to expend all his energy just getting there. He walked the rest of the way, right into an advancing column of Pravda's tanks. The commander ordered her tank to stop and hopped down.

"Are you alright, Comrade?" She asked. She was a bit shorter than Mike, but she had a tank. That's when it hit him. He was dressed in his uniform, that of a Russian tanker. She must've thought he was part of Pravda. He just nodded.

"My tank was knocked out. Mind if I hitch a ride with your column?" Mike asked.

"да." Was all she said. He climbed onto the engine deck and gave her a thumbs up. She ordered her tanks to continue moving forward. He grabbed onto a handle on the back of the T-34-85's turret and hung on. _I'm coming Jay…I'm coming…_

 _ **Shield 4's Position…**_

The Pershing rolled to a stop on the end of the street corner. Suzuki was on the bow gun, ready to open fire on Leon's command.

"AJ, get ready to move on my command. Michael, I'll give the order to fire." Leon said. Hoshino was watching from a distance. She was a little upset that Leon had not let her onto the tank, but at the same time she was glad he was worried for her. Besides, the injury might flare up again and he didn't want that to affect her fighting. She noticed something move down the street. She saw it and Leon had seen it as well. It was a Panther.

"Alright, AJ Move ahead at full speed!" The Pershing accelerated, closing the distance rapidly. The Panther's commander noticed and ordered her tank's gunner to turn the turret towards the oncoming tank. "Stop! FIRE!" The tank skidded to a stop and fired, but since the gun was a bit lower than Michael predicted, the shot hit the ground.

"Shit!" Richard picked up another shell from the ammo rack and loaded it.

"Your Clear Michael!"

"Round away!" Michael fired, but the shell bounced off the front plate of the Panther, ricocheting into a nearby building. "Come Richard, Come on Now!" The breech slammed closed.

"You're Clear Mike!"

"Advance!" The tank accelerated once more, throwing the gun up and causing the shot to miss. The two tanks were driving at each other with such speed, that the gunners both miscalculated their shot timing. The shells both bounced, and the tanks passed each other.

"Traverse Right! Right stick!" AJ stopped the tank and used its neutral steering to turn the tank fast. The gun traversed right and got on target, at the same time, he saw the panther's gun training on him.

"FIRE!" Both tanks fired simultaneously, the panther's shell, being more high velocity, penetrated the hull of the Pershing, killing both the driver and bow gunner. The shrapnel also started a fire inside the tank. Leon was out the tank, trying to get the gunner out of the tank. He struggled and just as the loaders hatch popped open, the ammo cooked off. A stream of fire erupted from the commander's cupola and loaders cupola, killing both the gunner and loader. Leon was thrown from the tank by the force of the heat and he hit the ground.

The 90mm shell penetrated the upper hull of the panther, killing the gunner and loader instantly, while severely injuring the commander. The driver and bow gunner bailed out with minimal injuries. By the time Leon had come too, Hoshino was finishing up bandaging his arms and head. He felt a sudden sharp pain on the back of his head, most likely the fall had given him a concussion, he sat up to look in horror to see both the M26 and Panther burnt out. The Pershing was charred black, the Shield team logo was barely visible, and the "A" and "F" from the word "Waifu" were left on the burnt barrel.

"My…tank…. My friends….they're…" He began to tear up. Hoshino tried to comfort him, but it was no use.

"Come on, we have to keep moving." She said. Leon nodded, still crying. He got up and began to walk with her, towards Kuromorimine.

 _ **Shield 10/Anglerfish's position…**_

Mako woke up to find she wasn't in the Panzer IV's Drivers seat anymore. She was in the radio operators seat, she felt her head which was somehow bandaged up. The bleeding had stopped, and the tank was somehow moving. She looked over lazily to see that it was one of the JayPac boys in her seat. She was too weak to say something to him, so she looked out the window to see that there was a tank in front of them. _A Sherman…Must be Saunders…._ She thought. She leaned forward to see that it wasn't Saunders at all, It was one of JayPac's tanks. The Shield team logo and the flag on the rear gave it away. She could faintly hear Miho's voice giving commands to the driver.

"Get…out…." She said faintly. The boy looked over at her and realized she was awake. "Get…out…you're in my seat…" She looked annoyed that someone was in her seat. Her vision and hearing were fuzzy, but she could tell that the boy was trying to talk to her. She just nodded and continued to ride quietly. She almost fell asleep but was shaken awake by an impact and abrupt stop of the tank. It felt as if the tank was hit by a very large sell of some sorts, but as her senses were not at their fullest ability, she couldn't tell.

In the Jumbo, Jay looked back in horror as the Panzer was burning. Whatever hit the panzer was big enough to immobilize it. He saw Miho climb out while Caleb was helping Mako out of her seat.

"Halt here. Traverse 180 degrees." The turret turned all the way around facing the panzer. Caleb hoisted Mako onto the Sherman, and she slowly got into the bow gunner position. Miho was on the engine deck, kneeling next to Yukari, once more. "Alright here's the plan. Were gonna fire off 5 Willey Pete rounds to cover our dismount. Were also gonna Put Yukari in my seat, and then were gonna bee-line it to the school!" Jay said. "They don't cal this an assault tank for nothing!" Miho nodded, and the tank rolled down the street.

The ride was silent, but it wasn't an awkward silence. It was more like a brooding, some real stuff was about to go down, like silence. It gave everyone time to reflect on their past decisions. Jay began thinking of his family back home in the states. No doubt he would want to go back, but seeing as the school was going to move, most likely he was going to have to stay here in Japan, well on the carrier. He thought of his brothers, how they used to fight over the stupidest things. And how his mother would always be the one to break them up. He remembered his first Sensha-do battle, when he was just a driver.

Pascal was remembering about the time he and his brother argued about which tank was better, the King tiger and the IS-3, and how he would almost always win. _"We will, but not this battle…"_ He pondered on what Kai meant by that. He said even being on the team would be enough to break him, but what if he survived? _What if… I am going to survive this._ He thought to himself. _I will see my Nonna again._

 _ **Kuromorimine Hospital…**_

Kai was looking out the window, listening for the distinct booms of the tank cannons. He saw many smoke columns rise from different places near the school. He wondered if one of those columns was his brother's IS-3. He hoped not, but the cannon fire he heard was smaller than the 122mm.

"I know you're worried about him. But if he's anything like you, he is alright." Maho said, sternly.

"I hope you're right." He replied. "I'll never forgive him if he dies." The window the room had was facing the school. _Hopefully that's where you're going Pascal. You need to reset this twisted game…_ He continued look out, as if he was searching for something.

 _ **Mike's position…**_

Mike was shooting at the Kuromorimine troops from the back of the T-34. A soldier gave him his rifle and he just started shooting.

"Panzerfäust!" Mike saw a Kuro soldier jump in front of the tank, while the barrel was traversed the opposite direction. He quickly aimed and fired at him, hitting the projectile itself. The projectile exploded, disintegrating the man who was holding it.

"Nice shot, Comrade!" The T-34's commander said. She was smiling at him for a moment before she went back to being serious and ordering the others around. Mike thought she was kind of attractive, and she was letting him ride her tank, so she was at least somewhat kind. _Should I stay with them when this is all over?_ He thought. He began to think of his friends but was soon snapped out of it when a Panzerfaust rocket flew over their tank. He aimed at the person who fired it and shot him.

"Just a few more meters. We're nearly at the school!" The commander shouted. That's when an 88mm blew up an IS-2 that was in front of the T-34. "Cyka! Fire!" The T-34 traversed its gun towards the tank and fired. The shell bounced harmlessly off the front plate of the Tiger II. They saw the crew bail out of the tank, and started firing MG's toward them. They all missed and bounced against the tiger.

"Damn! The crew got away…" Mike said. He saw the tiger's number and knew it was the same tank that had knocked them out. At least…that's what he thought.

"Comrade, what is your name?" The commander asked.

"Name's Mike. And yours?"

"Sasha." She replied.

 _ **Shield 10's Position…**_

They were about 5 blocks away from the school and closing slowly. Miho and Jay were ready to move, as they were on the engine deck. Yukari was safely inside and barely still unconscious, but now way more protected.

"4 blocks!" Jay shouted. He counted down each block in his head. He predicted they would encounter heavy resistance within the next few blocks.

"Jay, I have an idea." Miho said. She told him the plan and he nodded.

"Change in plans. Miho and I are going to sneak into the tower and you will distract. We will keep heading this way once we get off. I leave the rest too you. Good luck and God speed." Jay said. The tank stopped, allowing Miho and Jay to get off and bee line down the street. The tank advanced with them and eventually passed them up. Right on que they came under heavy fire, and they countered accordingly. They fired off five smoke rounds, each in a different building.

"Come on Miho, this is our chance." Jay said. They darted down the next block and Jay, not paying attention, tripped over something and fell. "ow…" He groaned. He looked down to see he had tripped over a couple of dead Kuromorimine soldiers. Jay stood back up and was stopped by Miho.

"That school is going to be heavily guarded. Put this on." She said, handing him the dead person's jacket. She herself was wearing the dead girls jacket and Jay could hardly tell the difference. He raised his gun at her slightly. "Jay, come on now. You know it's me." She said, unamused. She didn't know that Jay thought otherwise.

"Right, now lead the way." Jay said. The two listened as the Sherman was still firing. They were still fighting and while they fought, Jay and Miho knew they still had a chance. They got to a position that was full of Kuro fighters who were firing on the Sherman. Miho motioned Jay to stop moving and she leaned against a window.

"BERG!" She shouted. _Berg? What the hell does ice bergs have to do with this_? Jay thought _._ The firing stopped momentarily.

"FLUSS!" The Kuromorimine fighters replied. She motioned Jay to get up and be ready to move. Jay was ready, Uzi at the ready.

"Put that gun away!" She whisper shouted. "It's Nishizumi of the 12th Panzer division!" She hit Jay, signaling him to say something.

"Uh…I'm Heinrich Wiremen of the 5th Wehrmacht division!" Jay said. He hated lying, but if it meant to save his life, he would do it. The two moved to the area where they needed to go.

"What're you doing here?! This place is lost!" Miho said to the fighters.

"Yeah, Pravda is almost here. JayPac as well! Run if you want to live to see tomorrow!" Jay exclaimed. Both of them played the part well, and they convinced the others to abandon their positions. Jay saw some of Kuromorimine's defenders climbing onto the Sherman. Jay jumped on a nearby MG42 mount and opened fire. They fell off the tank, dead and dying.

"Jay let's go!" She shouted. The Sherman was traversing towards them and Jay knew what they were going to do. He scrambled up the stairs with Miho Just as the tank fired. Jay threw off the jacket he was wearing as did Miho. The two of them made it to the top and crawled out onto the spire.

"This is it Miho. Finish it." Jay said. Miho nodded and pulled out a cloth. The cloth unfurled was both JayPac and Ooarai's flags. She tied them both onto the flag post, and Jay fired wildly into the air with his Uzi.

In the Sherman, Pascal was getting ready to fire on the incoming forces. He looked in the direction of the incoming Pravda forces. And saw the Kuro students retreating. Then he saw the flags. Both Ooarai and JayPac's school flags hanging down from the spire. That's when an official ran in front of both tank blowing her whistle.

"CEASE ALL COMBAT! OOARAI AND JAYPAC HAVE CAPTURED KUROMORIMINE! CEASE ALL COMBAT!" She said. It was almost unbelievable.

"We…we made it?" Courtney asked.

"YEAHH! WE WONN! WE MADE IT!" Pascal shouted. He grabbed the radio and switched it to the JayPac Medivac frequency. "The Match is over requesting Immediate Medivac!"

"Roger we are already airborne. ETA 3 minutes. Came the reply. He turned to Yukari who he saw was smiling faintly, her eyes were barely open.

"We did it. It's over." Pascal said. The rest of the boys were outside of the tank and firing the roof mounted .50 cal in celebration.

Miho was sitting outside on the ground, Jay was sitting next to her. He was staring at the sky just listening to the celebrating forces of the allies. _We won…we actually did it. Peterson…no, everyone who died…we did it. This one's for you…_ Jay said internally.

"Congratulations. You two won. We head that your school has a few Medivac Helicopters on the way. Well they're here." Said the judge. Miho and Jay looked at each other. Slowly both Jay and Miho got up and headed to the sound of the helicopters. They saw one takeoff, and saw the other one, a Blackhawk helicopter, carrying the rest of the survivors.

"Jay! We did it. The fighting is over…" Pascal said as Jay climbed into the helicopter.

"Yeah…it's over…" Jay said. The helicopter lifted off, and Miho watched as the Pravda tankers below. Celebrated amongst the dead bodies that littered the street. The helicopter circled the school, and Miho was flooded with past memories. Memories with her family to being a Kuromorimine tanker. Then the cross was blown up and the helicopter flew away. Miho started crying, but not silently. She was letting it out, all her bottled up emotions just erupted out of her. Jay hugged her, and she just cried onto him. Jay was crying as well; his emotions were just a bottled up as hers.

 **Results**

 **Ooarai/JayPac: 14 units lost**

 **Kuromorimine: 15 units lost**

 **Allies: Pravda: 4 units lost**

 _ **Mainland Japan, 3 days later…**_

Jay was nervous. He was riding in a Taxi with Miho to a hospital where apparently her mother was staying in. The school carriers weren't leaving for another couple days and Miho and the rest of the people who survived were all on the carrier. They had flown in by helicopter at night, so it was very uneventful when they arrived back home.

"Jay, you're scared. I can tell." Miho said. "She won't be able to do anything to you. She is literally stuck to her bed." She said.

"Yeah, but from what I've read up about her and what you told me, she has a look that can literally kill me." Jay said, his voice shaking a little. "I should also mention that Leon and Hoshino are ok. Leon is recovering from a sniper shot to the leg." Jay said. He was glad to have everyone in a hospital where they could recover.

They arrived at the hospital and were taken up to the room. Miho motioned him to stay out the room until she said so. Jay took a seat outside the room and waited. He waited, he never felt this stressed at the hospital before. Well, not true. The most stressed he was, was when they were waiting for Yukari's report from the doctors. Luckily, they got her there just in time. She had lost a lot of blood, but they had enough to keep her and Mako alive.

" _They'll both make a full recovery, Ms. Reizei in about three months and Ms. Akiyama in about 5 to 6 months."_ The doctor had said. Even after remembering this he sighed a huge breath of relief.

"Jay." Miho had called. Jay got up and walked into the room. "This is him." She said.

"Hi, Mrs. Nishizumi, I am Miho's friend, Jay. Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jay said. She just stared at him, with murder in her eyes.

"Well, we should be off. Wouldn't want to be in your presence any longer." Miho said, with an almost angry tone. She pulled Jay out of there and they headed out the hospital and back to the ship.

"Terminal 5 cancer, huh?" Miho just nodded. "I'm sorry to hear…"

"Don't be. If you knew how she treated me, you wouldn't be."

"But she's your mother. Don't you fell some sort of sadness?" Jay asked.

"A little, but that's in the past. What matters is what lies ahead." Miho said.

"I guess…" Jay replied. They two rode in silence after that. They headed back to the ship and visited they friends in the Hospital aboard the _Gerald R. Ford._

Theses matched changed the Sport of sensha-do forever, After the end of the 74th National tournament, the world saw the Koushiki was true way of Sensha-do. And it would soon take the world by storm….

* * *

 **Well, there it is. The end of this story. I know it wasnt the most pleasnt thing to read.** _(Go read the actual doujin if ya wanna cry a lot)_ **ME being the person i am, when i read this for the first time my first thought was "WTF did i just read?" And my next thought was "I should write a fanfic of this." SO essentially its a fanfic of a fanfic. I wanted to change that story, so i did. I know when people probably saw "YukiYukite" they were internally screaming, and i get that, but it was different. And i plan n continuing this story, but not here. "YukiYukite II" is what it will be called. thats all i can say.**

 **Until the next one Panzer Vor!**


End file.
